Miracle Heart (Prince and Princess)
by yuki-azure
Summary: kizuki datang ke seigaku untuk melatih anggota non-regular menjadi kuat agar seigaku mampu bersaing sepeninggal anggota kelas 3 atas permintaan ryoma. apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika anggota non-regular tidak mau menerima latihannya? dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kizuki dan ryoma di masa lalu?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMAR:PoT not mine**

 **Warning: bahasa kaku, typo bertebaran**

 **ini adalah cerita pertama saya di fandom PoT. dan saya belum selesai melihat alur cerita PoT secara keseluruhan (sementara yang saya lihat hanya pertandingan dimana Ryoma muncul) karna itu tolong maklumi jika pada chapter ini atau chapter depan (jika bisa) terdapat kata-kata yang menyimpang dari alur cerita.**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki bersandar pada dinding aula bandara, menunggu pesawat menuju ke Amerika. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ada rasa bersalah bersarang dalam hatinya karna meninggalkan negri ini tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun.

"pesawat menuju new york akan lepas landas tiga puluh menit lagi. Bagi para penumpang diharap segera bersiap" pengumuman lewat loudspeaker membuat pemuda itu mengangkat barang-barangnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam bandara.

Setengah melamun, pemuda itu menabrak seseorang. "ah gomen" pemuda itu berucap pada orang yang ditabraknya sambil menurunkan topi filanya.

"doumo" dan orang yang ditabraknya itu segera pergi meninggalkan dia. Satu suara yang mampu membuat pemuda yang akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Amerika menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat orang yang barusan ia tabrak. Ia melihat orang itu memakai jaket biru putih, dia memasang penutup kepalanya dan juga memakai topi fila berwarna putih yang sama seperti pemuda itu. Dilihat dari jauh kelihatannya dia seorang laki-laki

"terserah!" merasa tidak mengenal pemuda tadi. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju pesawat.

* * *

Tanpa disadari siapapun, seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru putih menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah pemuda yang tadi sempat menabraknya telah menghilang dari pandangan. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum. "kau sama sekali tidak berubah Ryoma!" dan pemuda itu berjalan menjauh.

* * *

"apa...ke Amerika?" teriak salah seorang anggota regular Seigaku. Begitupun dengan anggota klub tennis yang lainnya. Saat ini, sang pelatih Ryuzaki-sensei memberitahu bahwa salah seorang anggota regular Seigaku telah melakukan penerbangan ke Amerika

"tapi kenapa ochibi tidak memberitahu kita?" tanya seorang berambut merah dengan wajah sedih

"pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, benar-benar ciri khasnya" ucap seorang berambut coklat yang matanya tertutup

"kemungkinan Echizen pergi diam-diam adalah 88,3%" ucap seorang berkacamata maniak data. Dan begitulah gumaman-gumaman dari seluruh anggota klub tennis Seigaku siang itu. Baru beberapa hari mereka menyelesaikan turnamen nasional dan sekarang sang rookie arrogant itu sudah pergi begitu saja.

"aku baru tahu tadi pagi saat Nanjirou menelponku dan mengatakan kalau Ryoma sudah berangkat kebandara" ucap sang pelatih merasa frustasi dengan mantan muridnya itu. Tidak bisakah dia memberitahu hal seperti ini lebih cepat?

"baiklah, hanya itu pengumumannya. Sekarang kalian lanjutkan latihan kalian" ucap sang kapten. Semua segera melanjutkan latihan mereka sebelum dihadiahi lari keliling lapangan oleh sang kapten.

* * *

"jadi ini ya Seigaku" gumam seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru dan topi fila putih yang dibalut dengan tudung jaketnya. dia berjalan kedalam sekolah dengan membawa tas tennis biru dipundak kanannya. Seakan hafal dengan denah Seishun gakuen, dia langsung menuju kehalaman belakang tempat dimana lapangan tennis berada.

Disekitar lapangan sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat latihan klub. Dia menurunkan tasnya dipinggir dan meraih sebuah tablet berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memainkannya sambil sesekali melihat kearah lapangan.

* * *

Latihan hari itu berbeda dari biasanya. Para non-regular memang berlatih seperti biasa namun terlihat di hampir seluruh wajah pemain regular raut tidak bersemangat. Kecewa karna salah satu anggota mereka yang pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"baiklah, istirahat 30 menit" teriak sang kapten. Semua anggota sibuk mengambil napas setelah berlari 30 putaran.

Langit mulai nampak kemerah-merahan dan hampir seluruh penonton sudah meninggalkan Seigaku. Yang masih terlihat disekitar lapangan tennis mungkin hanya sekelompok fansgirl yang ingin melihat idola mereka. Ryuzaki dan Osakada tidak ada diantara mereka. Kelihatannya mereka juga kecewa dengan kepergian Ryoma

Seorang pemuda berambut merah secara tidak sengaja melihat kearah luar lapangan dan menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan "hei Inui" pemuda itu memanggiol pelan nama orang disampingnya

"ada apa Eiji?" dan orang yang dipanggilnya pun menoleh

"kau tahu siapa dia?" Eiji menunjuk pada seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru putih dan topi fila putih yang tertutup tudung jaketnya, dan penampilannya itu berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pasalnya saat ini dia sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di tablet miliknya.

"aku tak tahu, kelihatannya dia bukan murid Seigaku" jawab lawan bicaranya. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dipakai pemuda itu, terlihat jelas bahwa ia bukan murid Seishun gakuen.

"dia sudah ada disana sejak tadi siang, apakah mungkin dia mata-mata dari sekolah lain?" tanya Eiji.

"kemungkinan dia sedang mengambil data kita adalah 97,5%" ucap Inui. Siapapun juga tahu kalau dia sedang mengambil data. Karna dari caranya melihat kearah pemain Seigaku dan caranya mengetik, terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang mengawasi

"ada apa, Inui? Eiji?" Fuji datang dan bertanya apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya

"Fuji, apa menurutmu dia mata-mata?" tanya Eiji menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi. Momoshiro yang ada didekatnya mendengar pembicaraan senpainya ikut mendekati mereka

"entahlah, aku tak pernah melihatnya, tapi bukankah dia terlihat seperti Echizen?" tanya Fuji. Semua orang segera melihat pemuda itu dan betul saja, tinggi pemuda misterius itu hampir sama dengan tinggi Echizen Ryoma, mungkin malah lebih pendek sedikit.

Pemuda itu sepertinya menyadari kalau dia ketahuan, jadi dia segera membuika tasnya, menyimpan tabletnya dalam tasnya dan bersiap pergi ketika Momoshiro pergi untuk menegurnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda misterius berdiri disamping lapangan tennis dengan sebuah tas tennis berukuran besar berwarna biru ada disampingnya. Dia sedang mengamati permainan anggota Seigaku sejak tadi siang. Pemuda itu menyadari segerombolan pemain regular sedang menatapnya was-was. Namun bukannya terkejut pemuda itu malah tersenyum tipis dan segera menyimpan tabletnya pada tasnya.

Pemuda itu kelihatan terburu-buru saat melihat salah seorang pemain regular Seigaku mengejarnya hingga dia lupa menutup resleting tasnya. Dan tepat saat itu dia juga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Diapun terjatuh begitu juga dengan tas yang ada dipundaknya

"daijoubu desu ka?" tanya seseorang yang menabraknya yang tidak lain adalah wakil kapten Seigaku, salah satu anggota regular juga. Namun saat ia hendak mengulurkan tangan, dia terkejut dengan sebuah raket tennis berwarna biru yang jatuh dari tasnya begitu pula dengan dua bola tennis yang masih menggelinding. Salah satu bola itu mengarah pada kaki seorang pemain regular Momoshiro takeshi.

"apa yang terjadi Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro bertanya tepat dengan kedatangan anggota regular Seigaku yang lainnya

"ah tidak, aku yang salah! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan lalu menabraknya" jawab wakil kapten. Momoshiro lupa dengan tujuannya keluar lapangan karna melihat senpainya yang terjatuh hingga dia melihat kearah orang yang ditabrak Oishi dan mengingat tujuannya

"kau orang yang mengawasi kami sejak siang tadi kan?" tanya Momoshiro. Sekarang, saat ia melihat sebuah raket dan bola tennis keluar dari dalam tasnya, dia tidak ragu lagi bahwa orang ini memang benar-benar seorang mata-mata "darimana asalmu?" Momoshiro kembali bertanya

"e..to..senpai tachi, bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" ucap pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan dari anggota Seigaku yang hadir disana

"kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan tujuanmu datang kesini?" kali ini sang maniak dat ayang bertanya

"aku bukan mata-mata, aku baru pindah dari Amerika dan akan mendaftar keSeigaku besok. Jadi aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh klub tennis Seigaku" ucap pemuda itu. dia nampak santai meskipun sedikit gugup

"oh jadi kau adalah murid baru? Jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan klub tennis?" tanya Eiji. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk

"lalu apa yang dari tadi kau lakukan? Mengambil data?" Inui bertanya

"aku suka mencatat permainan tennis yang kulihat" jawab pemuda itu. dia berdiri dan memungut raket serta bolanya, namun wajahnya masih belum terlihat oleh anggota regular Seigaku

"bisa kulihat datamu?" tanya Inui, dia selalu semangat saat bertemu dengan maniak pengumpul data seperti dirinya

"tentu" dan pemuda itu menyerahkan tabletnya pada Inui. Pemuda itu merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada Inui karna jika Inui adalah seorang maniak analisis, maka ia pasti tahu arti dari semua yang ia tulis

"tapi kenapa kau menggunakan tablet?" tanya Fuji

"karna terakhir kali aku menggunakan buku catatan, aku menghabiskan satu buku hanya untuk mendata satu klub satu kali latihan" pemuda itu menjawab dengan santai sebelum teriakan dari Inui terdengar

"ada apa Inui?" Eiji yang khawatir bertanya padanya

"i..ini sangat detail, bahkan lebih detail daripada data milikku" aku Inui. Semua orang hanya bisa terperangah. Kalau Inui tidak mau mengakui data milik yanagi dari rikkaidai, lalu apa yang membuat Inui mau mengakui data milik pemuda asing dihadapannya ini? "berapa lama kau mengawasi kami?" tanya Inui

"sejak tadi siang" jawab pemuda itu

"itu tidak mungkin, bahkan butuh waktu tiga hari bagiku untuk mendapatkan data seperti itu dengan memperhatikan secara rutin" ucap Inui mengembalikan tabletnya pada pemiliknya

"tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya! Aku baru melihat permainan kalian tadi siang" ucap pemuda itu dengan santainya. Fuji berpikir sejenak sebelum melihat raket yang hendak dimasukkan oleh pemuda itu kedalam tasnya

"siapa namamu?" tanya Fuji, dia rasa dia harus menandai anak ini dalam daftar berbahaya dibawah daftar Echizen

"Yuki Kizuki" jawab pemuda itu. "tahun pertama" kelihatannya dia sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk membuat syok Inui. Apalagi ini, dulu permainan tennisnya dikalahkan oleh anak kelas satu Echizen Ryoma dan sekarang datanya akan dikalahkan lagi oleh anak kelas satu

"apa kau bisa bermain tennis?" tanya Fuji. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, kelihatannya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut

"tentu" jawabnya dengan pasti "mau bermain denganku? Aku bosan hanya mencari data" ucapnya

"baiklah, aku akan bermain satu set denganmu" ucap Fuji

"hei Fuji apa kau yakin?" tanya Eiji

"tenanglah Eiji, apabila dia memiliki kemampuan sebaik Echizen, itu akan menguntungkan kita" ucap Fuji.

"kau benar tapi bagaimana kalau dia berbohong?" tanya Eiji

"kukira dia tidak berbohong, kudengar tadi diruang guru mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kepindahan Echizen juga murid baru yang akan datang minggu ini" ucap Oishi.

"bisa kita mulai sekarang, Fuji-senpai?" tanyanya

"Oishi, tolong sampaikan izinku ke Tezuka, nanti aku pasti menghadapi hukuman darinya" ucap Fuji dengan tenang "baiklah ayo!" ajak Fuji dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lapangan. "apa kau berencana bermain dengan jaket itu?" tanya Fuji,

"tentu, ini adalah pakaian ternyamanku saat bermain tennis" jawabnya.

* * *

Fuji dan Yuki menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada disana, mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda itu? atau betapa beraninya dia menantang Fuji-senpai! Atau gumaman yang lainnya

"kau boleh men-serve duluan!" ucap Fuji

"apa kau yakin senpai?" pemuda itu bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Fuji. "baiklah kalau begitu" pemuda itu melambungkan bola dengan tangan kirinya kemudian memukulnya dengan raket yang ada ditangan kanannya. Bola itu begitu cepat, namun bukan itu yang membuat semua mata menatap mereka. Melainkan bahwa barusan pemuda itu melakukan

"twist serve?" ucap pemain kelas dua Arai setelah bola itu melewati Fuji yang terkejut mematung. Dan itu sontak membuat Fuji membuka matanya sebentar lalu menutupnya lagi

"jadi kau bisa menggunakan twist serve juga ya?" tanya Fuji, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada raketnya, seseorang yang bisa menggunakan twist serve, sudah pasti orang itu bukan orang sembarangan

"kau yang memintaku melakukan serve duluan, senpai!" ucapnya. Dia melempar-lempar bola ke tanah kemudian melakukan twist serve lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga dia mendapat satu angka

"game won by Yuki 1-0" ucap Inui yang menjadi wasit pertandingan

"aku tidak percaya, Fuji-senpai kalah satu game dengan anak baru" ucap salah seorang junior

"mungkin dia pemain kelas tiga yang sudah berbakat? Tinggi badan bukan segalanya kan?" tanya yang lainnya

"tidak!" tegas Momoshiro "tadi dia bilang kalau dia murid kelas satu" lanjutnya

"tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?" ucap yang lainnya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan menonton pertandingan. Para pemain yang sebelumnya sedang berlatih menghentikan aksi mereka

"game won by Yuki 4-2" ucap Inui setelah beberapa lama. Semuanya tercenggang, Fuji kalah dua game? Siapa sebenarnya anak itu? itulah yang ada disetiap pikiran pemain tennis yang hadir disana.

"ada apa ini?" Tezuka yang baru saja kembali bersama dengan pelatih Ryuzaki memasuki lapangan dan terkejut dengan pertandingan yang dialami oleh Fuji bersama dengan anak misterius "siapa yang bertarung melawan Fuji itu?" Tezuka bertanya pada Oishi

"namanya Yuki Kizuki, dia bilang akan menjadi murid Seigaku mulai besok" jawab Oishi

"Yuki Kizuki?" tanya Ryuzaki-sensei. Dia seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum pandangannya mengarah kearah Fuji yang hendak melakukan smash

"bukankah dia lumayan hebat? Mungkin kemampuannya sebanding dengan ochibi! Dia bisa menjadi kekuatan besar bagi Seigaku sejak ochibi menghilang" ucap Eiji

"aku ragu akan hal itu!" ucap Ryuzaki-sensei, saat itu bola yang dismash oleh Fuji berubah arah dan mengarah ke topi fila yang dipakai oleh Yuki, menerbangkannya serta membuat tudung jaketnya tersingkap

"apa maksudmu Ryuzaki-sensei?" tanya Oishi. Seketika semua mata memandang apa yang ada dilapangan tennis, seketika itupun juga rambut orang yang dilawan Fuji muncul dari tudung jaket yang dipakainya dan tertiup oleh angin sore yang tiba-tiba muncul. Orang itu memiliki rambut biru sepunggung dan mata biru azure senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"itu karna Yuki Kizuki adalah seorang perempuan!" ucapan Ryuzaki-sensei seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari seluruh orang yang ada disana

"heeee!" dan teriakan terhebat berasal dari pemain akrobatik Kikumaru Eiji. "anak itu, yang sedang dilawan Fuji adalah perempuan?" tanya Eiji sekali lagi. Seluruh anggota klub hanya bisa termangu, pertunjukan macam apa yang baru saja mereka lihat?

Pemain tennis jenius dari Seigaku Fuji syusuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang dari tadi ia lawan dengan (tanpa sadar) serius adalah seorang perempuan sampai ia mendengar hal itu dari lawan mainnya sendiri

"melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis sangat tidak sopan, kau tahu itukan senpai?" pemuda bukan gadis itu meraih topi fila putihnya yang tergeletak ditanah sambil menikmati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya

"game won by Fuji 3-4" ucap Inui setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya "change court" lanjutnya. Dan Fuji serta Yukipun bertukar lapangan

"jadi kau benar-benar seorang perempuan ya?" tanya Fuji sambil memainkan bola tennis ditangan kirinya

"bukankah sudah jelas? Apakah daritadi kalian menganggapku laki-laki?" pernyataan itu membuat Fuji yang melambungkan bola gagal memukulnya

"0-15" ucap Inui yang juga facepalm. Apakah dia tidak sadar kalau penampilannya itu membuat semua orang mengira kalau dia adalah laki-laki?

"kau lumayan juga ya?" ucap Fuji.

"bukankah senpai yang terlalu terbawa suasana?" Fuji kebingungan dengan kata-katanya "permainan senpai hampir mendekati serius bukan? Bukankah itu artinya senpai lebih lemah daripada aku?" semua orang saling menatap satu sama lain, apa-apaan anak ini? Apa dia berusaha memanas-manasi Fuji?

"kau ternyata cukup sombong juga? Dan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang" ucap Fuji lalu melakukan servis terbaiknya. Dimana Yuki hanya bisa diam karna salah satu triple counter milik Fuji

"game won by Fuji, four game all!" ucap Inui setelah Fuji berhasil mengambil kembali poin yang hilang

"apa anda mengenal dia, Ryuzaki-sensei?" tanya Oishi. Kenyataan bahwa beliau tahu kalau Yuki adalah perempuan tentu saja berarti kalau Ryuzaki sensei mengenal dia sebelum ini

"ayahnya juga merupakan muridku bersama dengan Nanjirou dan dia adalah teman masa kecil Ryoma" jawabnya. Semuanya kembali terperangah

"bahkan suatu hari Ryoma pernah tanpa sengaja mengakui kalau Kizuki adalah gurunya!" dan ucapannya kembali membuat suasana ricuh. Bahkan Tezuka yang biasanya hanya berwajah datarpun menjadi tertarik

"40-15" ucap Inui sebagai wasit. Dia mengambil buku catatannya dan menulis apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ryuzaki-sensei. Barangkali itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengancam Echizen suatu hari nanti.

"heh, jadi kau adalah guru dari Echizen ya?" tanya Fuji, dia menghela napas kelelahan.

"tidak, aku hanya mengajarkan dia memakai tangan kiri" ucap Yuki. Dan itu membuat pertahanan Fuji melemah sehingga dia kemasukan bola.

"game won by Yuki! 5-4"

"mengajari Echizen memakai tangan kiri?" ulang balik Oishi "bukankah itu berarti dia adalah..." Oishi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, sejujurnya dia takut melanjutkan kata-katanya

"benar! Kizuki sama seperti Ryoma, dia adalah pemain kidal!" ucap Ryuzaki-sensei. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Seorang anak bisa mendesak Fuji sampai seperti itu? terlebih dia seorang perempuan dan terlebih lagi yang dia gunakan dari awal bukanlah tangan dominannya! Bahkan Echizen sekalipun tak bisa menang melawan Fuji menggunakan tangan kirinya, lalu bagaimana dia bisa?

"jadi itu yang kau maksud tadi? Pernyataan bahwa dari tadi kau belum bermain serius?" tanya Fuji, dia berhasil mengambil kembali poin yang hilang sehingga kedudukan menjadi 5-5

"itu bukan maksudku senpai! Aku sudah bermain serius, malah sangat serius! Kau orang kedua yang bisa mendorongku sampai seperti ini setelah Ryoma!" ucap Kizuki

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan tangan kirimu?" tanya Fuji sambil melambungkan bola tinggi. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Yuki terdiam tanpa mencoba memukul balik bola. Fuji yakin dia belum kehabisan tenaga

"game won by Fuji 6-5" dan akhirnya membuat Fuji memenangkan pertandingan. Sementara itu Yuki tidak berkata apa-apa, dia mengambil topi fila yang ia lemparkan kepinggir lapangan, memakainya kemudian menyelubunginya dengan tudung jaket, seperti penampilannya diawal pertandingan

"pertandingan yang menyenangkan Fuji-senpai!" ucapnya mengambil tas yang tergeletak dipinggir lapangan tanpa menyapa anggota regular yang ada disana "Ryuzaki-san! Aku ingin mengajukan diri sebagai manager klub tennis! Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi

"tunggu! Jawab pertanyaan Fuji-senpai! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan tangan kirimu padahal kau itu pemain kidal?" teriak Arai. Yuki menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh

"akulah yang membuat Ryoma menjadi monster yang sekarang sehingga dia bisa membawa Seigaku menuju kejuaraan, paling tidak berterima kasihlah! Dan itupun juga sudah cukup bagiku" ucapnya kemudian kembali melangkah "bisa melihat dia berada dipuncak karna ajaranku itu sudah cukup meski aku tak bisa menggapai puncak itu" dia berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan anggota Seigaku yang bertanya-tanya

"dasar sombong!" rutuk Arai

"dia..." semua orang menoleh kearah Ryuzaki-sensei "kudengar dia mengalami insiden tepat sebelum kejuaraan yang membuat dia tak bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya" ucap Ryuzaki-sensei

"jadi dia tak menggunakan tangan kirinya bukan karna dia tak mau, tapi karna dia tak bisa" ucap Fuji tiba ditempat para regular dan mengamati Yuki yang mulai menjauh

"insiden seperti apa itu sebenarnya?" tanya Oishi

"aku juga tak tahu! Ryoma juga terlibat didalamnya, tapi baik Ryoma maupun Kizuki menolak untuk memberitahukan alasannya" ucap Ryuzaki-sensei

"tapi membayangkan dia mengatakan kalau dia yang mengubah Echizen menjadi monster, aku tak bisa membayangkan monster seperti apa dirinya sendiri" ucap Fuji

"jika saja dia menggunakan tangan kirinya, mungkin saja kau sudah kalah Fuji" ucap Inui. Fuji hanya mengangguk

"sepertinya aku harus memasukkan dia kedalam daftar orang yang harus kuwaspadai setelah Tezuka dan Echizen" ucapnya membuat Tezuka merasakan sensasi aneh datang dari perkataan Fuji

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan jaket biru putih dan topi fila putih yang dibalut oleh tudung jaketnya yang menyembunyikan rambut serta wajahnya berjalan sambil menenteng tas berwarna biru di pundak kirinya. Sesekali dia menatap langit sore yang mulai menggelap.

Gadis yang telah melepas karirnya menjadi pemain profesional. Dia memegang pundaknya, mengingat janji yang telah dia utarakan pada seseorang, seseorang yang akan menggantikannya meraih mimpinya.

Gadis itu tidak menyesal melihat pemuda yang ia kagumi itu sedang berjalan menuju puncak meninggalkan dia dan bekas luka dipundak kirinya. Seharusnya bukan dia yang menerima luka ini, seharusnya saat ini dia sudah menjadi seorang profesional. Dan juga seharusnya saat ini dia yang meninggalkan pemuda itu. bukan dia yang ditinggalkan

gadis yang begitu tegar. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan saat pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya dengan janji akan menjadi yang terbaik diseluruh Jepang, dan saat itu terwujud, gadis itu harus kembali padanya dan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang pernah pemuda itu berikan sebelum dia meninggalkan Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Namun saat gadis itu kembali punang menuju Jepang, justru pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi menuju Amerika tanpa gadis itu bisa memenuhi janjinya.

Gadis itu menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk menunggu, tapi kenyataannya malah gadis itu yang menunggunya. Dia tak mau menemui pemuda itu sebelum ia menemuinya lebih dulu. Karna pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi itu akan kehilangan harga dirinya jika sang gadis yang pergi menemuinya.

Gadis itu hanya menunggu. Menunggu kepulangan pangerannya hingga mereka bisa kembali bersama seperti sebelum segalanya terjadi. Karna bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sang putri yang menunggu sang pangeran untuk datang menjemputnya

* * *

 **wah, akhirnya selesai juga! gak nyangka bisa buat Fic baru di Fandom PoT. padahal saya masih berhutang 3 fic di fandom sebelah (biasa, author adalah tipe orang yang suka berhenti ditengah jalan ketika ide berhenti mengalir)**

 **disini saya menggambarkan yuki kizuki adalah teman masa kecil ryoma, dia hebat dalam bermain tennis. dia adalah pemain kidal.**

 ** **tolong sampaikan review anda, saya lebih senang apabila anda mau memberitahu letak kesalahan saya!****

 **baiklah** **sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis bukan punya saya**

 **Warning :Typo bertebaran, bahasa kaku**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

Latihan klub tennis pagi itu sama seperti biasanya. Para anggota regular berkumpul di ruang ganti sementara anggota lainnya sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"apa pendapatmutentang anak itu?" Tanya Fuji memulai pembicaraan

"anak yang mana maksudmu? Anak yang kemarin bertanding denganmu?" Tanya Kawamura

"benar, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak itu? Menurutku dia bukan anak sembarangan" terang Fuji

"bahkan Inui sampai mengakui kemampuan pengambilan datanya yang dia saja tak mau mengakui kalau yanagi dari rikkaidai lebih hebat darinya" ucapan Kikumaru membuat yang namanya barusaja disebut merasa tersinggung

"aku hanya lepas bicara kemarin, tentu saja dataku lebih baik darinya, hanya saja dia lumayan hebat bisa mengumpulkan data seperti itu" jawab Inui tak rela

"yang penting bukankah untung kalau orang seperti dia ada diseigaku?" ucap Oishi

"memang benar sih Oishi senpai,tapi diakan perempuan, jadi dia tak mungkin ikut kejuaraan kan?" ucap Momoshiro, "mana mungkin perempuan ikut bertanding dikategori laki-laki meskipun dia itu kuat?"

"Momo benar, tapi kemarin dia bilang sendiri kalau dia yang melatih Echizen, jadi mungkin dia bisa membantu kita menambah kekuatan" timpal Oishi

"dia juga bilang dia ingin menjadi manager" ucap Kikumaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"yang jelas, kita mungkin bisa mendapat kekuatan besar jika dia ikut bergabung dengan kita" ucap Fuji dan beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk seigaku bordering yag menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai.

* * *

"hei, apa kau dengar tentang murid baru itu?" gumam orang pertama dari kelas 1-A

"kudengar dia pindahan dari amerika" gumam orang kedua

"kudengar dia seorang perempuan" gumam orang ketiga

"heh, sungguh? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik?" gumam orang pertama. Dan gumaman seperti itu memenuhi ruang kelas sampai pintu terbuka

"yah baiklah, aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar tentang murid baru dikelas kita, baiklah Yuki-san, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sang guru. Dan kemudian seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam seigaku dan memiliki rambut biru sepunggung bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai

"hajimemashite, watashiwa Yuki Kizuki desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"baiklah Yuki-san, kau bisa duduk didepan Ryuzaki-san, Ryuzaki-san, tolong angkat tanganmu!" ucap sang guru, dan Ryuzaki Sakuno langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ryuzaki-Sakuno desu! Yoroshiku !" ucap Sakuno lembut

"yoroshiku mo, Ryuzaki-san!" balas Kizuki dan merekapun mengikuti pelajaran

* * *

"ne, apa kau memiliki hobi?" Tanya seseorang saat jam istirahat

"ada" jawab Kizuki, saat ini dia sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak perempuan yang ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya

"apa hobimu, Yuki-san?" Tanya yang lainnya

"panggil Kizuki juga tak apa, hobiku bermain tennis!" ucap Kizuki

"he, tennis ya? Kau ingin masuk ke klub tennis seigaku?" Tanya salah satu anggota klub tennis

"tidak!" lagi-lagi jawaban pendek ia lontarkan

"eh, tapi kenapa?" Sakuno yang ada diibelaakangnya merasa tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang murid baru

"aku sudah mengajukan diri sebagai manager klub tennis laki-laki!" pernyataan Kizuki membuat semua orang kembali terkejut. Jika dia suka bermaain tennis, akan lebih baik jika ia masuk ke klub tenis daripada hanya menjadi manager.

"kenapa kau ingin menjadi manager?" Tanya Sakuno

"karna aku ingin!" jawab Kizuki tanpa rasa bersalah "sejak kecil aku selalu mengikuti kakak laki-lakiku sehingga hampir semua temanku adalah laki-laki, jadi aku terbiasa berada disekitar laki-laki" lanjutnya

"heh, hebat sekali, apa ada olahraga lain yang kamu gemari?" Tanya gadis yang lain

"aku juga suka karate! Tapi tak sebanding dengan tennis sih!" ucap Kizuki lagi.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus dilontarkan oleh hampir seluruh siswa, sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Kizuki yang awalnya berniat untuk membeli beberapa roti mengurungkan niatnya karna dia tahu dia tak akan bisa lepas dengan mudah dari pertanyaaan teman-teman baarunya. Mulai dari pertanyaan normal sampai pertanyaan absurd

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, dan Kizuki segera kabur dari kelas saat ada kesempatan. Dia sudah sering kabur seperti ini baik dari Ryoma atau kakaknya sehingga tanpa disadari kabur dari seseorang sudah menjadi kebiasaaan yang melekat dalam dirinya.

Dia menuju ke klub tennis sambil membawa tasnya dipundak kanannya, disana masih sedikit anggota yang berkumpul. Mengingat bahwa jam pelaaran terakhir tadi kosong maka dia bisa kemari lebih cepat.

"ah, Yuki-chan!" panggil seseorang. Kizuki segera memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Kikumaru Eiji baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti

"Kikumaru-senpai?" Kizuki segera mendekati orang dengan rambut merah itu dan mengucapkan salam

"jadi Yuki-chan benar-benar pindah kemari ya?" tanyanya

"senpai kira aku hanya bercanda?" Kizuki sweatdrop, sebenarnya seberapa waspadanya sih orang-orang ini "oh ya, soal keinginanku untuk menjadi manager kemarin bagaimana?" Tanya Kizuki

"kau diterima!" ucap seseorang dingin dari arah belakang saat dia menoleh, didapatinya sang kapten berdiri disana

"Tezuka-buchou! Konichiwa" salam Kizuki

"aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Ryuzaki-sensei. Lagipula klub tennis kita juga belum memiliki manager, jadi kau diterima tanpa syarat" ucap Tezuka

"arigattou! Jadi pertandingan kemarin bukan untuk syarat ya?" ucapnya. Eiji langsung berjengit, kelihatannya anak ini memiliki sifat sadis sama seperti ochibi mereka.

"kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati pertandingan kemarin?" sindir seseorang yang ternyata adalah Fuji sendiri "kalau itu digunakan sebagai syarat, maaka kau tidak akan diterima di klub ini!" lanjutnya

"tapi, itu kan karna aku tidak bisa bermain serius?" Kizuki menunjukkan seringai khasnya yang membuat Fuji entah kenapa menjadi kesal.

"aku tak mempermasalahkannya, yang jelas selamat datang dan mohon kerjasamanya!" ucap Tezuka

"okay!"

* * *

"jadi begitulah, mulai hari ini Kizuki akan menjadi manager klub tennis" ucap Ryuzaki sensei

"Yuki Kizuki desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucap Kizuki sambil tersenyum "mulai harii ini aku akan mengawasi setiap latihan kalian dan memberitahu jika terjadi kesalahan dalam teknik kalian" lanjutnya

"ternyata kau benar-benar perempuan ya?" ucap Momoshiro

"tentu saja senpai! Aku tidak sedang ber crossdress" protes Kizuki "baiklah, kalian bisa mulai!" lanjut Kizuki

"dan seperti yang dia katakan, kalian harus mematuhi setiap kata-katanya! Itu saja, sekarang mulai dengan keliling lapangan sebanyak 3 kali!" ucap Ryuzaki-sensei.

Semua anggota klub tennis baik regular dan non-regular pun mulai berlari, sedangkan Kizuki duduk dipinggir dan mulai mencatat sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya. Dia adalah orang kidal, jadi dia menggunakan tangan kirinya bukan hanya untuk bermain tennis

5 menit berikutnya semua anggota sudah selesai melakukan latihannya dan kini sedang mengambil napas. Kizuki mendekati mereka dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu

"baiklah, kalian aku punya sedikit menu untuk kalian" ucap Kizuki menunjukkan senyumannya

"menu seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Fuji

"ini untuk anggota non-regular! Kudengar dari Ryoma kalau anggota seigaku selain para regular sangat tak layak untuk masuk kelapangan" ucap Kizuki tanpa rasaa bersalah telah menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada temannya itu. padahal aslinya Ryoma tak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu

"apa dia bilang?" aria terlihat geram. "beraninya anak itu" dia mengepalkan tangannya diikuti oleh anggota lain dengan pandangan kesal.

Fuji melihat ada raut kepuasan diwajah sang manager dan menyadari kalau yang ia katakan barusan adalah untuk membakar semangat para anggota

"kalau begitu apa latihannya?" Tanya salah satu murid kelas dua.

Kizuki menunjuk pada salah satu court yang sudah berisi empat buah kerucut. Semua heran, kapan gadis ini menyiapkan kerucut itu?

"kita mulai dengan murid kelas dua, ikuti aku" ucap Kizuki. Beberapa dari mereka mengikuti pergerakan Kizuki namun beberapa lainnya enggan untuk mengikutinya. Rasa gengsi mereka dilatih oleh seorang gadis kelas satu masih tertancap keras dalam hati mereka.

"aku tak mewajibkan kalian mengikuti hal ini, tapi aku hanya akan mendata mereka yang mengikuti latihan ini dan mereka yang tidak mengikuti latihan karna suatu alasan dan ingin mengikutinya" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan semua orang menuju court yang dimaksud

"dia tak ada bedanya dengan si Echizen, benar-benar sombong"ucap orang pertama

"apa mungkin kesombongan Echizen menular darinya?" Tanya yang lain

"kalian!" suatu suara menginterupsi "aku yakin kalian akan menyesal kalau menolak tawarannya" ucap suara itu Ryuzaki-sensei "aku tahu betul kemampuannya, dia bisa menjadikan pasir menjadi emas atau sebaliknya sesuka hatinya"

"tapi apa dia tidak akan mempermalukan kita saja?" Tanya orang pertama

"menurutku dia ingin menjadikan kita lebih kuat murni dari hatinya" ucap Fuji tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka "mata itu penuh dengan kesejukan, belum pernah aku menemukan mata seperti itu, penuh kesejukan namun juga keprihatinan" lanjutnya

"dia tak bisa lagi masuk ke pertandingan, jadi itu sebabnya dia selalu berusaha membuat orang lain menjadi kuat untuk menggantikan dia berdiri dilapangan" ucap Ryuzaki-sensei.

"mungkin kita harus mencobanya?" bisik yang lain

"tapi…" beberpa masih tampak ragu

"apa salahnya bila hanya mencoba?" Tanya yang lain

"mungkin kau benar" ucap mereka dan kemudian pergi ke lapangan sebelah tempat latihan berlangsung

* * *

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya, pertama Arai-senpai, tolong berdiri dilapangan sambil memakai ini dimatamu" Kizuki memberikan kain yang lumayan panjang

"maksudmu aku harus menutup mataku?" Tanya Arai

"tepat! lalu ingat-ingat bahwa kerucut-kerucut itu memiliki angka, aku akan menembak kesalah satu kerucut dan kau harus mengatakan kekerucut mana aku menembak. Kau tidak perlu memukul bolanya, kau hanya perlu menajamkan pendengaranmu untuk mengetahui kearah mana bola akan terbang" jelas Kizuki

"tunggu dulu, bukankah itu permainan anak kecil? Jelas saja aku akan tahu kemana bola mengarah jika hanya terdapat empat kerucut diantaraku" protes Arai

"aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku akan menggunakan ilusi. setiap orang akan mendapat kesempatan lima kali dalam sekali main dan melakukan lari sepuluh putaran setiap selesai baru kau bisa melakukan lima pukulan lagi" jelas Kizuki lagi

"tunggu dulu! Ini bukan permainan anak-anak, mana mungkin aturan seperti itu…" Ikeda hendak memprotes ketika Arai sudah memasang kain itu dimatanya dan berdiri diantara keenpaatbola sambil memegang raket

"kau benar-benar melatih Echizen bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti latihanmu, tapi kalau kau mempermainkan aku sekali saja, maka akau akan menghajarmu saat itu juga" tegur Arai lalu memasang posisi

Kizuki tersenyum ditempat. Meyakinkan mereka ternyata tak sesulit dugaannya. Asalkan ada satu saja orang yang terpancing maka yang lainnya akan mengikutinya dengan otomatis dan pilihannya untuk memilih Arai sebagai peserta pertama memang tepat, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah membuat Arai menjadi semangat.

"baiklah ini dia" Kizuki memukul bola kearah kerucut 3 dibelakang Arai namun Arai malah berlari menuju kerucut 4. Dan dia langsung berhenti seketika

"eh? Kenapa disana?" Arai mengarah pada suara kerucut yang ada disebelahnya

"aku memeng memukulnya kearah sana kok" jawab Kizuki tanpa penyesalan

"kenapa kau berlari kearah sana Arai? Siapapun juga pasti akan berlari kearah pukulan bola sekalipun pendengaran mereka tidak peka" ucap orang pertama

"jarak antar kerucut sekitar 5 meter, harusnya kau bisa mendengar bola dengan baik" ucap orang kedua

"urusai! Suara putaran bola yang kedengar mengarah kesana" protes Arai. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pantulan bola dari lapangan sebelah

"bola selanjutnya akan datang! Mungkin ini akan sedikit lebih sulit mengingat posisimu dengan setiap kerucut saat ini berbeda" ucap Kizuki bersiap untuk memukul bola. Arai sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Kizuki memukul bola kearah kerucut 3 tempat dia memukul sebelumnya

"disana" dan Arai segera berlari setelah mendengar suara bola. Namun dia berlari kearah kerucut nomor satu yang ada di depannya. Dan dia kembali berhenti ditengah saat kembali mendengar suara benturan antaara bola dan kerucut "nani?"

"dua kali gagal senpai! Kesempatanmu tinggal tiga kali lagi" ucap Kizuki

"urusai! Aku sudah tahu! Cepat pukul saja bolanya" teriak Arai. Dia benar-benar merasa dilecehkan

Tiga bola lainnya berakhir dengan hasil yang sama. dan setelah tidak puas dengan hasil pertandingan, Arai berjalan kearah Kizuki dan menarik kerah bajunya

"teme! Kau mempermainkanku ya? Tidak mungkin aku bisa memukul bola jika kau menggunakan teknik seperti itu" teriak Arai tepat didepan wajah Kizuki

"sepertinya kau masih salah paham?" Kizuki menghela napas lalu memegang tangan Arai yang mencengkram bajunya kemudian menatap Arai tajam "lepaskan aku dulu" ucap Kizuki dengan nada kelewat dingin sehingga membuat Arai tanpa sadar melepaskan kerah bajunya dan mundur dua langkah.

"tidak heran kalau aku bilang kalian tak pantas masuk lapangan, malah sebenarnya kalian tak pantas untuk memegang raket" ucap Kizuki masih dengan nada dinginnya

"apa katamu?" Tanya salah satu murid kelas dua

"apakah kata-kata seperti 'tidak mungkin aku bisa memukul bola itu' atau 'kau sedang bermain-main dengan kami ya?' adalah pantas diucapkan oleh pemain tennis?" Tanya Kizuki membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam kemudian beberapa orang yang tadi berniat tidak ikut dalam latihan pun memasuki lapangan

"aku sengaja memakai nama Ryoma untuk meningkatkan semangat latihan kalian sehingga kalian bisa menjadi lebih kuat! Tapi nyatanya itu tidak ada artinya" lanjut Kizuki

"jadi saat kau mengatakan bahwa Echizen menghina kami itu bohong?" Tanya salah satu murid yang baru maasuk lapangan

"itu adalah kebohongan besar. Dan sejak kalian adalah orang-orang payah maka aku akan memberitahu fungsi dari latihan ini" ucap Kizuki. Arai berniat untuk prootes tapi dia urungkan

"kulihat kemarin kontrol kalian terhadap bola benar-benar buruk itu karna kalian hanya mengandalkan mata kalian saja, namun jikaa kalian menggunakan mata beserta telinga kalian maka kalian akan tahu dengan tepat dimana bola akan jatuh. Menggunakan tembakan biasa untuk melatih indra pendengaran itu memang berguna, tapi itu hanya akan berdampak pada tembakan biasa, yang kuinginkan adalah kalian bisa merespon terhadap teknik special, jadi kalian tak kehilangan angka tanpa perlawanan" Kizuki menarik napas sejenak sebelum melaanjutkan

"akan kuberitahu, tehnikku tadi adalah 'Sound _Illusion'_ . aku membingungkan lawanku dengan suara yang mereka dengar. Tapi tadi aku hanya menggunakan satu suara, aku bisa menggunakan tiga suara jika aku mau" ucap Kizuki menghilangkan nada dinginnya

"tiga? Maksudmu tiga suara dari arah yang berbeda?" Tanya Arai sedikit ketakutan

"benar, dan jika kalian bisa menghadapi tehnik ini maka tehnik seperti snake ataupun moon volley mungkin dapat dipatahkan" ucap Kizuki menarik sedikit bibirnya

"benarkah? Maksudmu jika aku bisa menguasai tehnik ini aku bisa sebanding dengan regular?" Tanya Arai

"tentu saja tidak! Satu latihan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, tapi mungkin ini bisa membuat kalian melakukan perlawanan dari love game! Kudengar hampir semua dari kalian dikalahkan anggota regular dengan love game?" ucap Kizuki "aku hanya ingin membuat kalian menjadi lebih kuat" lanjutnya

"apakah itu benar?" Tanya Arai

"yang satu ini serius" ucap Kizuki "yang tidak ingin mengikuti latihan karna aku seorang perempuan atau karna aku anak kelas satu silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Kizuki. Tapi meskipun begitu tak ada seorangpun yang berani melangkahkan kakinya dan itu membuat Kizuki tersenyum lebar "kalau begitu kita lanjutkan latihannya" ucapnya semangat

* * *

Diluar lapangan, terlihat Tezuka dan Ryuzaki-sensei mengamati latihan yang diberikan oleh Kizuki, dan itu membuat Tezuka tertarik setelah mendengar ceramah singkat tadi.

"bagaimana menurutmu Tezuka? Apa mungkin dia bisa merubah tim tennis seigaku?" Tanya Ryuzaki-sensei

"aku masih belum tahu, tapi bukankah dia manager? Apakah manager juga bertugas untuk melatih anggotanya?" Tanya Tezuka

"manager itu adalah gelarnya di tim tennis, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin dia melatih tim tennis ini sepeninggal kalian kelas tiga" jawab Ryuzaki-sensei

"bukankah itu berarti sensei melemparkan tanggung jawab sensei padanya?" Tanya Tezuka yang benar-benar menusuk Ryuzaki-sensei.

"mungkin untuk urusan non-regular iya! Aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat mereka bisa menyusul kalian secara cepat" jawab Ryuzaki-sensei

"tapi kenapa dia mau menggunakan tehniknya untuk melatih orang yang belum dia kenal?" Tanya Tezuka lagi

"Kizuki memiliki dua macam tehnik, tehnik dalam pertandingan yang dia gunakan untuk bertanding. Itu adalah tehniknya yang sebenarnya. Dan juga tehnik pengajaran dimana dia menurunkan hingga 30% dari tehnik aslinya untuk dia gunakan dalam melatih seseorang" jelas Ryuzaki-sensei

"jadi maksud anda tehniknya itu hanya 30% dari tehnik normalnya?" Tanya Tezuka

"begitulah" dan Tezuka kembali mendapat kejutan namun dia tidak bergeming dan setia pada poker facenya.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 dan Kizuki tak henti-hentinya melakukan sound illusion. Dia menghela napas kelelahan sementara para anggota lainnya sudah terduduk dengan kesepakatan lari sepuluh kali baru memukul lagi? mereka melakukan dua sampai tiga ronde. Dan sepuluh putaran tiap ronde itu sungguh melelahkan

"baiklah latihan selesai" ucap Kizuki dengan semangat "besok kalian lakukan latihan sendiri, aku harus melatih anak kelas satu" lanjutnya

"apa maksudmu kita harus melakukan latihan ini lagi?" Tanya Ikeda ditengah-tengah pengambilan napas

"tentu saja, kalian bahkan tak bisa berlari kearah yang benar. Latihan akan selesai apabila kalian bisa berlari kearah datangnya bola meski hanya sekali" ucap Kizuki lalu berjalan ke luar lapangan. Dia mengambil tas yang dia tinggalkan diluar ruang ganti sambil menguping pembicaraan anggota regular didalam ruang ganti

* * *

"kau lihat cara dia mengajar?" Tanya Kikumaru "kelihatannya dia hanya ingin mempermainkan kelas dua, latihan seperti itu tidak akan membantu dalam tennis jika kau bisa membuka mata" ejek Kikumaru

"Eiji jangan berkata begitu" protes Oishi. Sikap inilah yang tak disukainya dari pasangan doublenya itu. Kikumaru terlalu meremehkan orang lain.

"menurutku tidak begitu" ucap Fuji "latihannya memang tidak berguna jika kau bisa melihat bola tapi…" Fuji menghentikan kata-katanya ketika menyadari suatu bayangan dari balik jendela "mungkin sang manager bisa menjelaskannya sendiri" sindir Fuji

"kau menemukanku?" Tanya Kizuki berada diambang pintu sambil menenteng tas dibahu kanannya.

"Yuki-chan?" Kikumaru berteriak terkejut "kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya

"hanya mengambil tas yang kutinggalkan diluar sambil mencuri pembicaraan kalian" ucap Kizuki dengan nada sarkastik

"kelihatannya kesombonganmu juga sama seperti Echizen?" sindir Momoshiro

"yang terpenting kau bisa memberitahu kami apa tujuan dari latihan tadi?" Tanya Kawamura

"betsuni, aku hanya melatih stamina mereka" jawab Kizuki menjadi datar

"pasti ada maksud lain" tegas Fuji, kali ini dia membuka mata, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan "latihan itu untuk membuat orang lebih fokus bukan? Selama ini orang hanya bermain menggunakan mata mereka, tapi jika mereka bisa mendengar kearah mana bola melaju maka mereka akan bisa bereaksi lebih cepat bukan?" Tanya Fuji membuat Kizuki sedikit tersenyum

"hebat sekali senpai! beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menerima telepon dari Ryoma yang mengatakan kalau dia berhasil menjadi anggota regular seigaku" ucap Kizuki menundukkan kepala "dia mengatakan kalau ada banyak sekali orang yang kuat di seigaku tapi…" dia berhenti

"tapi…?" Inui bertanya

"sekitar seminggu yang lalu dia berucap sedikit frustasi padaku. Dia bilang seigaku yang seperti ini sama sekali tak terdapat kehidupan" ucap Kizuki dengan nada sedih

"tak terdapat kehidupan?" Tanya Kaidoh

"hanya sebagian pihak yang hidup yaitu kita para regular, dan terdapat kematian itu adalah non-regular" jelas Fuji

"benar, itu sama saja dengan tak ada kehidupan, dia mengatakan bahwa dia ragu tahun depan kita bisa menjuarai tournament kedaerahan apalagi nasional" lanjut Kizuki "karna itu dia bilang akan pergi keamerika untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dan akan kembali ke jepang tahun depan" semua anggota kembali terkejut

"ochibi akan kembali?" Tanya Kikumaru

"dia bilang begitu tapi…" Kizuki mengalihkan matanya "jiak sampai saat dia kembali nanti seigaku masih tak ada kehidupan maka dia akan meninggalkan jepang untuk seterusnya" ucapnya.

"tunggu! Apa-apaan itu?" Momoshiro secara spontan berdiri

"dia ingin mencapai puncak sekali lagi bersama teman-temannya, tapi dengan klub yang mati maka dia menjadi frustasi. Karna itu dia lebih memilih menghilang dari jepang daripada dia harus memilih sekolah lain yang lebih kuat" jelas Kizuki "dia terlalu baik" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih

"maksudmu, ochibi lebih suka melarikan diri ke amerika daripada menghianati seigaku?" Tanya Kikumaru sementara Kizuki hanya mengangguk "tapi itukan?"

"karna hal seperti ini pernah terjadi saat Ryoma kehilangan tangan kanannya, dia diabaikan bahkan ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya hanya karna dia tak bisa lagi bermain tennis. Tapi dia tak pernah meninggalkan siapapun yang tak bisa bermain tennis. Sebuah ironi kehidupan yang lucu" ucapnya sedikit tertawa

"kehilangan tangan kanan? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Momoshiro

"gomen, aku tak bisa mengatakannya hanya saja, Ryoma tak memulai tennis dengan tangan kiri" ucapnya bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu "dia bermain tennis dengan tangan kanan sebelum seseorang menghancurkan dirinya" ucapnya sambil membelakangi para regular

"oh, dan sesuai topik awal, latihan ini untuk meningkatkan stamina dan akurasi mereka dalam menerima bola. Jika mereka bisa mendengarkan dari mana arah putaran bola berasal maka mereka akan bisa memprediksi dimana bola akan jatuh. Ini adalah latihan yang diberikan Ryoma padaku saat aku depresi" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata senpainya

"satu hal hagi" dia berhenti setelah dua langkah "Ryoma sangat peduli pada seigaku jadi tolong jangan salah paham" ucapnya lalu berjalan sambil tersenyum pada kelas dua yang menguping dari luar "kuharap besok kalian bisa menjadi lebih baik" ucapnya melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan menjauh

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut biru sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai, matanya tidak memperlihatkan titik fokus. Dia sedang menerawang jauh ketempat dimana dia dan pemuda itu dulu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama

Gadis yang menangis setiap kali mengingat wajah pemuda itu terbaring tanpa membuka matanya sementara ia selalu berdoa sambil memegang tangannya

Gadis yang sangat tegar ketika menemani pemuda tanpa keinginan hidup itu. seolah dunia ini sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam sehingga pemuda itu tak bisa memaafkannya

Gadis yang tersenyum ketika melihat keinginan hidup terpancar dari bola mata milik pemuda yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu.

'Setiap kehidupan memiliki jalannya sendiri' slogan itulah yang ia percayai untuk melanjutkan hidupnya sampai sekarang. Seorang putri yang telah jatuh dari tahtanya dan juga penyihir yang telah kehilangan tongkat sihirnya

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua, maaf kalau ada banyak typo dari cerita di atas karna saya tidak terlalu suka membaca cerita saya kembali saat saya merasa sudah pas.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan skip time ke persiapan kejuaraan musim dingin (saya menganggap kalau kejuaraan nasional yang ada di manga terjadi pada musim panas dikarenakan saya tidak bisa mencari informasi tanggal yang pasti)**

 **bagi yang tahu kapan tepatnya pertandingan nasional di prince of tennis mohon informasinya.**

 **zannen mune, matta raissu! sampai ketemu chapter depan**


	3. Chapter 3

**POT FANFIC**

 **MIRACLE HEART CHAPTER 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HAVE POT CHARACTER**

 **WARNING: BAHASA KAKU, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

Udara dingin musim gugur seakan menusuk tulang. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat tim tennis seigaku untuk terus berlatih. Hari ini tepat satu bulan sejak kizuki menjadi manager klub tennis. Awalnya semua menolak kehadiran kizuki. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu semua mengakui kemampuan kizuki. Bahkan pemain kelas dua dan tiga yang sebelumnya jaga image memutuskan untuk meminta gadis kelas satu itu mengajari mereka

"baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai" ucap kizuki bersemangat sambil mengangkat raketnya. "ah, rasanya menyenangkan" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar lapangan

"si yuki-chan itu! kelihatannya dia bermain-main dengan anggota non-regular lagi" ucap kikumaru melihat tampang puas kizuki ketika keluar lapangan

"dia sangat suka mempermainkan orang lain" momoshiro memandangi gadis itu yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada kouhai sombongnya

"ya, dia sudah mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari semua anggota klub tennis, jadi bukan masalah jika dia sekali-sekali bermain-main dengan mereka" timpal fuji. Aura-aura aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitarnya entah dari mana "kelihatannya aku harus memintanya membagi beberapa hal menyenangkan yang ia ketahui" fuji menyeringai membuat para regular sedikit merinding

"eto... fuji, mengerjai orang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan" oishi bicara dengan nada pelan takut kalau aura disekitar fuji semakin bertambah

"sial, aku tahu pukulan terakhirnya tadi adalah untuk mempermainkanku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dilatih olehnya" arai mengingat bagaimana gadis itu membuatnya berlari di lapangan seperti orang bodoh. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman menyebalkannya saat kau gagal memukul bola darinya, dilihat darimanapun itu 100,1% senyuman mengejek

"dia melatih kita dengan serius, tapi terkadang dia mempermainkan kita seolah kita adalah mainannya" ucap pemain kelas tiga.

"semuanya berkumpul" teriak tezuka. Seketika semua anggota klub langsung berbaris. Tezuka memandangi mereka satu persatu "dimana yuki?" tanya tezuka mencari manager baru mereka

"dia pergi ke luar lapangan, mungkin dia membeli minuman?" kawamura menunjuk ke arah perginya kizuki. Tezuka hanya menghela napas, kelihatannya manager baru mereka butuh pelajaran kedisiplinan

"kenapa? Apa masalah pertandingan musim gugur?" tanya seseorang disamping tezuka. Semuanya terkaget begitupun tezuka yang melayangkan tatapan pada gadis berambut biru sepunggung yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia memakai jaket berwarna biru putih dan celana biru sambil menenteng tas di pundak kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang botol yogurt.

"yuki-chan?" kikumaru yang pertama kali menyapanya

"kau mau kemana, yuki?" tanya kawamura. Kizuki tidak menanggapinya dan hanya meminum yogurt miliknya

"ngomong-ngomong apa maksudmu dengan pertandingan musim gugur?" tanya fuji. Kizuki menurunkan yogurtnya dan mulai menjelaskan

"hmm, pertandingan nasional tahun ini sangat menarik sampai mengundang perhatian luar negeri. Di inggris akan diadakan pertandingan SMP yang diselenggarakan di wimbeldon. Dan karena itu inggris memberikan 4 tiket untuk SMP di jepang" jelas kizuki sambil membuat angka empat dengan tangan kanannya

"normalnya itu akan diberikan pada empat sekolah yang menjuarai semifinal, tapi untuk memperebutkan empat tiket ini panitia meminta jepang untuk mengadakan pertandingan musim gugur untuk menentukan pemenang. Dan karena pertandingan di wimbeldon akan dimulai 40 hari dari sekarang maka pertandingan musim gugur akan dimulai minggu depan" lanjut kizuki

"heh, minggu depan?" kikumaru histeris. Ini terlalu mendadak

"tidak mungkin kita bisa bersiap dalam waktu sedekat itu" oishi juga tidak percaya diri

"aku terkejut kau mengetahui sampai sedetail itu padahal aku dan ryuzaki-sensei baru menerima kabar ini kemarin sore" tezuka lebih terkejut dengan managernya daripada pertandingan musim gugur ini

"benarkah? Aku sudah tahu dari dua minggu yang lalu" ucap kizuki santai tanpa dosa sambil menghabiskan yogurtnya. Semua orang yang semula panik kini benar-benar hening hanya untuk melihat ke arah manager mereka. Dan detik selanjutnya seperti yang sudah diketahui semua langsung melayangkan tatapan maut padanya

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kalau mengatakan hal ini lebih awal maka kita akan memiliki waktu untuk bersiap" teriak momoshiro tepat di depan sang manager

"itu melanggar peraturan, semua sekolah juga baru mendapat info kemarin sore" jawab kizuki santai

"kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal ini dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya kawamura. Kizuki menaruh botol kosongnya ke dalam tas dan mengambil ponselnya

"e..to.. kebetulan ayahku bekerja sebagai panitia dalam pertandingan tahun ini jadi dia yang memberitahuku" semua hanya bisa terkejut sambil melihat gadis itu memainkan handphonenya "dan tiga hari yang lalu ryoma memberitahuku kalau dia diundang sebagai tamu spesial" lanjutnya

"Echizen?" momoshiro memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar

"dia mengatakan panitia memberi hak khusus mengingat dia adalah yang terkuat dalam turnamen sebelumnya" kizuki masih tetap mencari sesuatu di handphonenya"

"yang terkuat di turnamen kemarin?" kaidoh sepertinya tidak mengerti jadi dia bertanya

"dia memenangkan single 1 yang biasanya adalah posisi yang diisi oleh yang terkuat di sekolahnya, jadi secara tidak langsung dia yang terkuat" jelas fuji

"kalau seandainya seigaku berhasil memenangkat tiket itu maka dia akan bertanding sebagai bagian dari seigaku tapi kalau seigaku gagal mendapatkannya maka dia hanya akan diundang sebagai tamu spesial" ucap kizuki membaca pesan yang ada di handphonenya "dan dia mengatakan kalau seigaku gagal mendapatkan tiket itu maka dia tidak akan pergi ke inggris" jelas kizuki lagi

"eh, nande?" kikumaru memasang wajah penasaran

"dasar, si echizen itu pasti tidak ingin datang karna tidak ada kita disana" momoshiro mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"kurasa kau salah paham senpai, bukan itu yang dia katakan" kizuki menjulurkan ponselnya yang diraih oleh fuji yang langsung membaca pesan di ponsel itu

"e..to..'aku hanya tidak ingin harga diri seigaku jatuh hanya karna seigaku tidak bisa memenangkan turnamen musim gugur tanpaku. Karna itu juga menunjukkan kalau seigaku itu lemah dan hanya memiliki diriku untuk meraih kemenangan' itu yang tertulis disana" ucap fuji

"hah, mungkin itu hanya tipuan yuki-chan lagi" kikumaru menekuk kedua lengannya dibalik kepalanya

"untuk kali ini aku bersumpah e-mail ini nyata" kizuki membentuk tanda peace dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menerima kembali ponsel miliknya dari fuji. Sejenak seluruh anggota di lapangan kembali membisu sampai teriakan tezuka menyadarkan mereka

"baiklah, karna kalian sudah mendengar semua itu maka kita akan mulai..." dan untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani memotong kata-kata tezuka yang kelihatannya juga kesal atas pesan ryoma

"kenapa kita tidak lakukan rangking-match? Karna aku sudah tahu sejak dua minggu yang lalu aku sudah menyiapkan jadwalnya, kenapa kita tidak mulai sekarang saja?" tanya kizuki. Semua hanya diam melihat tezuka dibelakangnya sedikit bergetar dan semua tahu kalau itu getaran amarah

"hah, sekarang?" kawamura yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan dengan fuji tentu saja masih kelelahan

"yah, anggap saja ini sebagai latihan, kalian tidak tahu kapan hal tak terduga akan muncul. Kalau kalian hanya bersiap untuk hal yang sudah kalian ketahui maka kalian belum bisa dinyatakan pro" ucap kizuki

"jadi itu maksudmu, memang benar kita harus bersiap untuk segala sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi" fuji menopang dagunya membentuk pose berpikir

Kizuki memasukan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah di klip kemudian menyerahkannya pada inui "ini daftar partandingannya, aku ada acara! Ibuku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang jadi aku pergi duluan, jaa" ucapnya melambai sambil keluar lapangan

"hei apa hanya aku yang merasakannya?" kaidoh menatap ke arah perginya kizuki

"bukan hanya kau kaidoh" oishi juga sependapat dengan kouhainya itu

"kita dipermainkan, kita benar-benar dipermainkan olehnya! Bahkan tezuka-buchou juga" momoshiro menatap ke arah kaptennya yang masih membatu kemudian menarik napas, kelihatannya dia mencoba agar emosinya tidak meledak.

Inui berjalan ke arah tezuka dan memberikan catatan kizuki padanya. Tezuka membacanya dan entah kenapa dia tertarik untuk menjalankan rencana tersebut.

* * *

"kizuki, bisa kau belikan ini? Kaa-san ingin pergi ke untuk mengambil laptopmu" seorang wanita berambut pirang menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada kizuki. Kizuki membacanyan yang ternyata sebuah daftar belanjaan. Mereka sedang ada di mall untuk berbelanja bahan kebutuhan.

"baiklah kaa-san" ucap kizuki lalu berlangsung pergi

"oh, dan juga jangan khawatir kalau kau ingin bermain, ibu akan menunggumu di kafe sampai pukul 4 sore" wanita yang terdefinisi sebagai ibu dari kizuki itu melambaikan tangan. Kizuki hanya menghela napas, dia tahu kalau maksud ibunya itu baik, sejak kecil dirinya jarang pergi keluar untuk bermain dikarenakan suatu alasan. Dan karna sekarang mereka sudah pindah ke jepang maka ibunya ingin kizuki memulai hidup normal.

Kizuki sampai di meja kasir dan membayar belanjaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dia kemudian menenteng dua tas belanja itu dan menuju ke mobilnya. Ibunya memberikan kunci cadangan untuk mengambil atau menaruh barang-barang. Setelah dia menaruh tas belanjanya dibagasi mobil ia lalu mengambil tas tennisnya. Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sms kepada ibunya mengatakan kalau bahan belanjaannya sudah ada di bagasi dan dia akan pergi ke lapangan tennis terdekat. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari ibunya, kizuki segera memakai topinya lalu memakai tudung jaketnya menyebabkan wajahnya tidak bisa dikenali

Kizuki berdiri di depan lapangan tennis jalanan. Tas tennis ada di pundak kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang botol yogurt. Dia mengamati lapangan tennis dimana terdapat dua orang yang sedang melakukan pertandingan. Sesekali dia meneguk minumannya sambil bergumam

Dan tanpa diduga, dari belakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu sedang berteriak pada pemain di hadapannya

"hoi, ibu-kun! Kamio-kun!" teriak gadis itu. mungkin dia terlalu senang sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan akhirnya menabrak kizuki

"ittai" kizuki memegangi kepalanya yang bertubrukan dengan tanag, beruntung jaket yang ia pakai hari ini cukup tebal sehingga dia yakin tidak mengalami gegar otak. Dia kemudian menyadari bahwa yogurtnya yang tinggal setengah itu tumpah.

"ann-chan?" seorang berambut merah datang dan menolong gadis itu berdiri sementara kizuki mengambil topi filanya yang terjatuh. Dia segera memakainya sampai saat ia menyadari bahwa tudung jaketnya telah tersingkap

Kizuki menghela napas, dia melepas kembali topinya dan memasukkannya pada tasnya. Jika tudung jaketnya sudah tersingkap, mustahil dia bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai perempuan

"anoo, daijobu desu ka?" gadis yang dipanggil ann itu bertanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh kizuki

"jangan dipikirkan, tapi lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati" kizuki tersenyum lembut

"tapi minumanmu..." kizuki menatap lagi pada yogurt yang baru setengah habis kini tergeletak di atas tanah

"tak apa, aku masih punya yang lain kok" kizuki membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan yogurt rasa anggur. Kamio tidak sengaja melihat ke dalam tas kizuki saat ia mengambil yogurt dan menemukan tiga raket di dalamnya, dua berwarna biru dan satunya berwarna putih

"kau pemain tennis?" tanya kamio.

"yah, begitulah walaupun masih pemula sih" bohong, bagi siapapun yang mengetahuinya, tidak mungkin pemula bisa imbang bermain dengan si jenius fuji syusuke

"daripada itu, ada apa ann-chan terburu-buru begitu?" tanya ibu shinji

"ah, aku hampir lupa! Ada berita bagus, satu minggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan musim gugur" ann berkata dengan antusias

"pertandingan musim gugur?" disana tidak hanya ada anggota fudomine tapi juga st. Rudolp. Dan yang menanyakan tadi adalah managernya mizuki hajime dan disebelahnya terdapat fuji yuta

"40 hari lagi akan diadakan pertandingan di wimbledon inggris, dan mereka memberi 4 tiket untuk SMP di jepang. Jadi kita akan mengadakan pertandingan musim gugur untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang akan pergi. 4 sekolah yang berhasil menuju semi final akan otomatis mendapatkan tiket tersebut" jelas ann dengan antusias

"benarkah itu ann-chan?" tanya kamio

"wimbledon? Bukankah itu adalah tanah suci bagi pemain tennis? Aku pernah dengar kalau kau tak bisa menyebut dirimu pemain dunia kalau belum pernah menginjakkan kaki disana" gumam fuji yuta

"hmhmhm, mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan pada dunia kekuatan st. Rudolp" gumam mizuki

"tapi kudengar yang bisa berpartisipasi adalah mereka yang mengikuti turnamen nasional" ucap ann melunturkan semangat mizuki dan yuta hingga keduanya menjadi seperti mayat

"memang kok" kizuki yang merasa diabaikan angkat bicara "waktunya terlalu sempit jika harus menyeleksi semua sekolah, jadi hanya sekolah yang berpartisipasi dalam turnamen nasional dan beberapa sekolah yang diundang saja yang bisa mengikuti turnamen musim gugur"

"jadi kita memang tidak bisa ikut ya?" ucap yuta kecewa. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel mizuki berdering dan dia pergi untuk mengangkatnya

"kudengar pertandingan ini akan dibagi menjadi 4 blok dan hanya dua sekolah dengan hasil menang terbanyak yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya" jelas ann

"dan itu kau langsung masuk quarter final, jika kau bisa menang maka kau akan maju ke semi final dan otomatis mendapatkan tiket ke inggris" ucap kizuki

"semudah itukah?" tanya kamio. Beberapa saat kemudian mizuki kembali dengan ekspresi bahagia, sesekali dia tertawa kecil sambil memainkan rambutnya seperti biasa

"kau tidak akan percaya ini yuta-kun! Kita st. Rudolp diundang untuk mengikuti pertandingan musim gugur" ucapnya sambil menyibakkan poninya

"benarkah itu mizuki-san?" tanya yuta langsung sembuh dari depresinya

"tentu saja, aku yakin mereka akhirnya mengakui kekuatan kita sebagai yang terkuat" ucap mizuki. Yuta hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju saking senangnya

"e..to.. padahal mereka diundang untuk menggantikan higa-chu yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tapi yasudalah lebih baik tak perlu memadamkan semangat mereka" gumam kizuki pelan sambil facepalm

"tokorode, anata dare?" tanya ibu kepada kizuki yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk meminta kepastian bahwa dia yang diajak bicara

"gomen, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, watashi no namae yuki kizuki desu, manager klub tennis seigaku" kizuki menikmati ekspresi terkejut dari orang-orang disana yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah manager dari sekolah yang menjuarai turnamen nasional tahun ini

"tapi seingatku seigaku tidak memiliki manager" ucap kamio

"jangan-jangan kau yang diceritakan aniki, tentang seorang manager sadist yang seringkali mempermainkan anggotanya diantara menu latihan yang dia berikan?" kizuki hanya membatu mendengar penuturan yuta

"e..to.. apa seperti itu fuji-senpai mendeskripsikan tentangku?" kizuki serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga

"kudengar kau pemain yang hebat, maukah kau bertanding denganku?" tawar yuta. Kizuki terlihat menimang-nimang

"yuta-kun, kita harus segera bersiap dengan turnamen musim gugur jadi sekarang ayo kita kembali ke sekolah" mizuki menyeret paksa yuta yang akhirnya menurut saja dengan kelakuan aneh manager st. Rudolp itu

"ah, aku harus pergi juga" kizuki berjalan menjauhi anggota fudomine

"sampai ketemu lagi!" balas ann yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh kizuki.

"dia tidak kelihatan seperti manager" komentar kamio

"menurutku ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya, mungkin dia bukan manager, ah aku tahu dia pasti berkata sebagai manager seigaku untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kita, ya itu pasti..." dan gumaman lainnya terdengar dari ibu shinji

* * *

"bagaimana jalan-jalanmu sayang?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang kepada putrinya yang memasuki mobil

"menyenangkan, tapi kelihatannya aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan salah satu senpaiku" kizuki menatap keluar jendela sambil mengulang kembali apa yang dikatakan yuta

"memangnya apa itu?" tanya ibunya

"betsuni, hanya seorang senpai yang mengungkapkan hobbyku" kizuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya yang ada didepannya sambil melepas jaketnya "berat sekali" dia mengeluh seraya menaruh jaket itu disampingnya

"olahragamu sangat menarik, sayang!" ibunya sudah tahu bahwa jaket yang dipakai kizuki selama seharian ini berlapiskan besi dan memiliki berat sekitar 5kg. Dan kizuki memakainya untuk berkeliling "apa kau akan memakainya besok?"

"kelihatannya tidak, sudah kubilang bukan, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan salah satu senpaiku. Kelihatannya kali ini aku akan menggunakan tangan kiri" kizuki kembali menatap matahari terbenam yang ada diluar jendela sementara ibunya hanya tersenyum seperti ia sudah biasa melihat kesadisan putrinya

"kau tidak bilang kalau rehabilitasimu berakhir bulan lalu?" tanya ibunya kemudian fokus kembali pada jalanan

"ibu saja tidak mengijinkan aku memberitahukannya pada tou-san dan nii-san" kali ini kizuki menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah jendela agar ekspresi sedihnya tidak terlihat dari kaca spion oleh ibunya

"kau merindukan mereka?" tanya ibunya. Atsmosfer di dalam mobil itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gelap

"betsuni, hanya kesal dengan saudara bodoh yang kumiliki" ibunya tidak menjawab, juga tidak menyadari bahwa setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata putrinya yang selalu tegar itu. namun hanya setetes setelah itu cairan itu berhenti

Kizuki menatap matahari terbenam disebrang sungai diluar sana dengan pandangan hampa. Matanya tidak memiliki titik fokus dan ekspresinya sangat datar. Ada setitik perasaan yang seharusnya sudah dia pendam dalam-dalam merembes keluar dan membasahi hatinya

'ini adalah jalan yang kupilih' ucapnya dalam hati 'aku tidak perlu menyesal karna aku tidak bersalah' ucapnya lagi memegang dadanya. Segelintir perasaan duka merembes pada hatinya yang rapuh 'tapi rasa sakit apa ini?' dia bertanya pada angin yang berhembus diluar sana yang tentu tidak akan dia temukan jawabannya

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. saya akan menjelaskan ide pertandingan musim gugur ini

karna tidak ada yang memberitahu saya kapan turnamen nasional dimulai maka saya menganggap turnamen nasional dimulai pada musim panas. sedangkan New PoT dimulai pada musim dingin, ingat dengan episode waktu tezuka pergi ke jerman saat atobe bertanding melawan irie? disana diperlihatkan bahwa turun salju yang artinya sudah musim dingin atau akhir musim gugur, jadi saya ambil setting di tengah yaitu musim gugur.

pertandingan wimbledon muncul dari PoT Movie. saya berfikir bagaimana cara menyambungkan alur movie dengan cannon, akhirnya muncul ide ini. jadi bagi yang sudah melihat PoT movie yang di inggris (saya lupa judulnya) pasti tahu siapa saja 4 sekolah yang saya maksud. tapi tidak akan seru kalau seperti itu, jadi saya sudah menyiapkan kejutan padapertandingan musim gugur, kemungkinan besar akan muncul OC lagi yang memiliki hubungan dengan ryoma

kalian masih ingat dengan perkataan kizuki yang mengatakan bahwa ryoma tidak memulai tennis dengan tangan kiri? penjelasannya akan muncul saat pertandingan musim gugur dimulai.

sekali lagi saya sangat senang bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

akhirul salam selamat berimajinasi


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince of Tennis Fanfiction**

 **Miracle Heart (Prince and Princess)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't have PoT, All I have is OC**

 **Warning : Typo setiap sudut, EYD tidak baku, bahasa kaku, alur kurang jelas (maybe)**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

(3 Hari kemudian)

Hari ini tezuka dan oishi pergi ke pertemuan pertandingan untuk pengundian blok, sementara anggota yang lain sedang melakukan pertandingan ranking hari terakhir. Kaidoh, inui, kikumaru, oishi, kawamura dan tezuka sudah menjadi anggota regular. Sekarang pertandingan antara fuji dan momoshiro, yah meskipun siapa saja yang menang atau kalah akan tetap menjadi anggota regular.

"one set match, fuji to serve" ucap kizuki yang kala itu menjadi wasit. Dia sudah memberikan menu latihan kepada anggota kelas dua untuk latihan dengan mata tertutup.

Fuji melakukan serve biasa yang tentu saja bisa dikembalikan dengan mudah momoshiro tapi langsung dikembalikan oleh fuji yang langsung mencetak angka

"15-0"ucap kizuki. Dia kemudian menoleh sedikit pada kikumaru yang berada tepat dibelakangnya kemudian kembali mengawasi lapangan "kikumaru-senpai" panggil kizuki ketika fuji berhasil mencetak angka lagi "30-0"

"ada apa yuki-chan?" tanya kikumaru

"bisakah kau bilang pada orang-orang disana untuk kembali berlatih? Katakan pada mereka kalau mereka tidak fokus pada latihan maka aku akan menambah jadwal mereka besok" ucap kizuki

"eh?"kikumaru menatap ke blok sebelah dimana anggota kelas dua berlatih memukul kerucut. Yang bisa kikumaru lihat adalah mereka melakukan latihan dengan biasa

"mereka memang berlatih tapi fokus mereka ada dipertandingan ini, out 40-0" ucap kizuki, dia turun dari kursi wasit dan memberikan sebuah kertas kepada kikumaru. Dia tetap menjadi wasit meskipun dia sama sekali tidak melihat lapangan

"itu tadi memang out, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu tanpa melihat kearah lapangan?" fuji berucap begitu juga dengan momoshiro yang syok

"jadi kikumaru-senpai onegaishimasu!" kizuki memberikan kertas itu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan fuji

"kurasa percuma saja bicara dengan dia, ayo kita lanjutkan momo!" ucap fuji sambil melakukan serve, namun dia terlalu kesal dengan kizuki yang tidak memperhatikan lapangan meski dia wasit, dan menyebabkan dia melakukan kesalahan

"fault!" ucap kizuki sambil kembali ke kursi wasit. Momoshiro ikutan kesal

"hoi, bagaimana kau tahu kalau anggota kelas dua tidak melakukan latihan dan juga serve fuji-senpai fault sedangkan kau tidak melihat ke arah lapangan?" teriak momoshiro saat kizuki sudah kembali ke kursinya

"entahlah, tapi yang penting itu semua benar kan?" kizuki tersenyum mengejek yang membuat momoshiro bertambah kesal. Bahkan fuji yang biasanya memiliki sifat sadispun merasa terganggu dengan senyuman itu

"minna, kami sudah kembali" teriak seseorang dari arah luar lapangan, oishi bersama dengan tezuka dibelakangnya telah kembali

"hmm, kalian masih melakukan pertandingan?" tanya tezuka

"pertandingan terakhir, fuji-senpai melawan momoshiro-senpai, yah meskipun siapapun yang menang akan tetap menjadi regular sih" keluh kizuki kembali turun dari kursinya dan menuju tezuka

"kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan pertandingannya" tezuka hendak keluar lapangan ketika momoshiro mencegahnya

"tunggu buchou! Lebih baik kita dengar saja hasil rapatnya, toh apapun hasilnya aku dan fuji-senpai akan tetap menjadi anggota regular" momoshiro menatap kearah fuji "tidak apa kan fuji-senpai? Kali ini aku menyerah tapi lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu" ucap momoshiro. Tezuka menghela napas kemudian berteriak

"baiklah semua berkumpul" setelah semua anggota berkumpul oishi membacakan hasil rapat

"kita masuk blok A. Anggota lainnya adalah fudomine, shishigaku, dan fukasaki" ucap oishi memulai pembicaraan

"heh, kita satu blok dengan fudomine?" kikumaru membelahakkan matanya

"dan jadwal kita minggu depan juga sudah ditetapkan, hari senin kita akan melawan shishigaku, hari rabu melawan fukasaki dan hari kamis kita akan melawan fudomine" lanjut oishi

"kita hanya bertanding tiga hari?" tanya momoshiro

"karna yang mengikuti pertandingan musim gugur hanya ada 16 sekolah terkuat diseluruh jepang. Jadi tiap blok ada 4 sekolah. Tiap hari akan diadakan 1 pertandingan di masing-masing blok, jadi setiap hari akan ada 4 pertandingan" jelas kizuki

"oh, begitu ya?" momoshiro hanyatertawa kecil

"fsshhh, dasar bodoh!" gumam kaidoh

"apa urusanmu mamushi, mau berkelahi?" teriak moomoshiro yang berakhir dengan adu mulut diantara mereka sebelum tezuka melerainya

"hanya ada dua sekolah yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya, dan dua sekolah yang lain juga akan tersingkir" lanjut oishi "jadipersiapkan diri kalian! Kali ini pun taarget kita adalah menjadi nomor satu!"

"baik!"teriak semua orang

"oh, dan ada aturan khusus dalam pertandingan musim gugur" ucap kizuki

"apa itu?" tanya kawamura

"dalam pertandingan kali ini pemain perempuan juga diijinkan ikut serta. Namun pertandingan nasional tennis putri masih diadakan pada musim gugur tahun ini, maka sekolah-sekolah yang berhasil maju ke turnamen nasional seperti seigaku, hyotei dan rikkadai sudah pasti tidak bisa bergabung pada turnamen wimbledon ini" jelas kizuki

"kau benar, kalau tidak salah klub tennis putri kita memang lolos menuju turnamen nasional meskipun mereka ada di peringkat 3 dalam turnamen kantou" ucap inui sambil berpikir

"tapi sekolah–sekolah yang tidak lolos seperti st rudolp dan yamabuki pasti akan mengikutsertakan anggota tennis putri mereka" lanjut kizuki

"lalu apa kabar buruknya?" tanya kikumaru

"kemungkinan di klub tennis perempuan pasti ada satu atau dua yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari beberapa anggota regular laki-laki dan itu akan membuat klub tennis mereka semakin kuat karna sekolah lain tidak memiliki data tentang anggota perempuan" jelas kizuki "jadi aku akan ambil bagian dalam kompetisi ini" ucapnya membuat semua orang membelahakkan mata.

"tunggu dulu, yuki-chan, aku tahu kau memang sanggup memojokkan fuji, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa bertanding di pertandingan resmi" kikumaru berpendapat

"lagi pula kalau saat itu fuji-senpai menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, kau takkan bisa menang meski dengan tangan dominanmu" ejek arai

"are, kurasa kalian semua salah paham ya?" kizuki memasang pose berfikir "apa kalian pikir handicapku hanya tangan saja?" tanya kizuki mengejek

"tidak, ada lelucon mengerikan lainnya yang kaulakukan saat itu" ucap fuji "aku sudah mengamatimu selama satu bulan terakhir, tapi jaket yang kaugunakan itu sangat menarik" semua orang menoleh pada jaket yang dikenakan kizuki

"kalau boleh tahu, berapa berat jaket itu?" tanya inui

"jaket ini? Beratnya sekitar 5 kg" jawab kizuki santai "lalu raket yang kugunakan pada hari itu adalah raket milik kakekku yang memiliki berat 1 kg. Lalu..."

"stop! Jadi itu juga handicap yang kau berikan?" tanya momoshiro

"power wrist 1 kg dan power ankle 1 kg disetiap kaki, juga saat itu aku kehilangan kontak lensaku. Kau tahu? Aku memiliki minus 2 dan dengan cerobohnya aku menghilangkan kontak lensaku" kizuki berucap dengan ceria seakan-akan dia baru saja kembali dari taman bermain

Sedangkan anggota yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap horror pada gadis itu, bermain dengan total berat 10 kg dan minus 2 juga dengan tangan yang bukan dominan. Dan sanggup menekan fuji dengan 6-5 meskipun kalah, itu sudah berada diluar nalar. Tanpa disadari siapapun fuji mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"mungkin untuk tiga hari kedepan aku tidak akan masuk sekolah karna acara keluarga. Dan fuji-senpai, aku menantangmu bertanding sehari sebelum turnamen, bagaimana?" tanya kizuki. Fuji membuka matanya

"tentu saja, aku juga menantikannya, bermain denganmu menggunakan kekuatan penuh" lalu berkobarlah api imajiner diantara mereka sebelum kizuki berlari pergi seperti biasa

"kelihatannya tiga hari ke depan akan jadi buruk" gumam kawamura

"aku setuju denganmu, taka-san" timpal oishi

* * *

(pagi sebelum pertandingan fuji dan kizuki)

Kizuki bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, seharusnya semua orang beristirahat hari ini karna besok adalah awal dimulainya pertandingan musim gugur. Tapi gadis itu punya janji yang cukup penting untuk dilewatkan.

Dia segera membasuh dirinya dikamar mandi dan melahap sarapannya baru di berganti baju di kamarnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan menguncirnya model ekor kuda

Dia memakai kaus violet dengan jaket putih favoritnya, dan juga celana biru. Dan seperti penampilannya sebelumnya, dia memakai topi birunya dan menutupnya dengan tudung jaketnya. dia segera mengambil tas berisi raket miliknya dan menuju ke luar

"aku harap harimu menyenangkan sayang" ucap hanya mengangguk kemudian memasang tali sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu

"ittekimasu" ucapnyapada ibunya kemudian segera melangkah menuju ke seigaku.

* * *

Meskipun hari ini hari minggu dan pertandingan musim gugur akan diadakan besok tapi nyatanya saat ini lapangan tennis seigaku masih penuh oleh klub tennis yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan antara fuji dan kizuki.

Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak memakai seragam, termasuk fuji yang hanya memakai kaos berwarna merah dan celana jins hitam. Dia bersandar pada dinding sambil memperhatikan pemain lainnya bermain

"tapi yuki-chan itu benar-benar terlambat, iyakan?" ucap kikumaru yang memperhatikan jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan angka tujuh

"padahal dia yang bilang untuk bertarung jam enam karna matahari tidak terlalu terik tapi dia benar-benar telambat" ucap oishi

"daripada menggerutu sendiri lebih baik sekarang kalian latihan! Besok adalah pertandingan penting" ucap tezuka

"jika kita bisa mendapat tiket itu dan pergi ke wimbeldon maka kita bisa bermain dengan kelas dunia" ucap inui mencoba memberi semangat

"maaf kalau aku terlambat" ucap seorang asing yang datang sambil membawa sebotol yogurt. Meskipun dia menutup wajahnya tapi semua orang sudah tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang dinanti-nanti

"ah ini dia sang putri sudah tiba" ejek momoshiro. Kizuki tidak menanggapinya dan malah melepas topinya

"kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap kawamura

"gomen-gomen, tadi aku menemukan kue yang kelihatan enak jadi aku mampir untuk memakan beberapa" ucap kizuki tanpa dosa. Fuji segera berdiri dari tempatnya

"jadi bisa kita mulai?" tanyanya. Kizuki melirik ke arahnya kemudian mendengus malas

"senpai, apa segitunya ingin dihancurkan?" tanyanya mengejek membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tidak suka termasuk tezuka

"harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya fuji tidak menggubris ucapan kizuki

"baik-baik terserah senpai saja" ucapnya menyerahdan akhirnya masuk ke dalam court. Semua orangyang sedang latihan berhenti untuk melihat pertandingan yang menurut mereka seru itu. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah melihat kizuki bertanding secara langsung tapi mereka merasa kalau pertandingan ini akan sama seperti pertandingan antara fuji melawan tezuka

"one set match! Fuji to serve" ucap inui yang menjadi wasit

"kurasa aku harus mulai dengan serius" ucap fuji membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati bahwa kizuki hanya menguap malas "kau akan menyesal tidak memperhatikanku" ucap fuji terpancing amarah

"jangan hiraukan aku dan segera pukul bolanya senpai. Aku benar-benar serius untuk menghancurkanmu" ucapnya mmasih menatap malas

"terserah kau saja" fuji memutar bola lalu memukulnya dengan raket dan menciptakan bola seolah-olah menghilang. Kizuki mulai menatap ke arah bola yang dipukul fuji lalu memukulkan raketnya "bola itu, menghilang loh" ucap fuji dengan nada sok keren sebelum sebuah suara pantulan bola yang sampai di telinganya membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Inui yang sedang mencari ke mana bola yang dipukul fuji di lapangan kizuki tersadar akan reaksi fuji dan menemukan sebuah bola tennis menggelinding tidak jauh dibelakang fuji yang membeku ditempat

"fuji senpai hebat sekali! Bagaimana senpai tahu kalau bola itu akan menghilang?" tanya kizuki atau ejeknya sambil memukul-mukulkan raket birunya ke bahu kirinya "tapi sayangnya prediksi fuji-senpai salah, karna bola itu menghilang ke arah lapangan senpai" kizuki mengejek fuji yang tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Semua orang baru tersadar akan apa yang terjadi setelah perkataan kizuki

"lo..0-15" inui tak tahu harus bereaksi apa

"hei, apa yang baru ia lakukan?" tanya horio

"dia memukul serve fuji senpai yang bahkan tak bisa dikembalikan akutagawa dari hyotei?" tanya kachiro

"kelihatannya ucapanmu itu bukan omong kosong" ucap fuji bersemangat, dia hanya mendapat perasaan seperti ini ketika mellawan tezuka dan ryoma. Dan dia tahu bahwa gadiss didepannya ini sangat kuat

"tentu saja, senpai sendiri juga salah, mengatakan rumor yang tidak jelas pada orang lain" kizuki bersiap sementara fuji mengambil bola dari sakunya

"rumor? Apa maksudmu?" tanya fuji

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan fuji yuta, dan dia mengenaliku dari diskripsimu yang menyebalkan" jawab kizuki

"oh, aku memang mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu tapi aku lupa apa itu" jawab fuji, perempatan muncul dengan santainya di kepala kizuki

"kalau begitu aku akan membuat senpai mengingatnya" dan mereka melanjutkan pertandingan

* * *

Satu jam telah berlalu dan pertandingan fuji melawan kizuki telah berakhir dengan kemenangan kizuki 6-4. Dan saat ini mereka telah terkapar di lapangan

"tidak kusangka dia berhasil mengalahkan fuji-senpai" kata kawamura yang tak bisa berkomentar lain

"kau menang, jadi apa aku harus menyerahkan posisiku sebagai pemain regular dalam pertandingan esok hari?" tanya fuji sambil mengambil napas. Dia terkapar di lapangan seperti dia sudah tidak punya energi lagi untuk berdiri

"aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan fuji-senpai" kizuki menyeringai sadis pada lawannya yang tak berkutik. Dia seperti tak kehabisan tenaga dan dia berdiri dengan santainya sambil memainkan raket di pundaknya

"kau tahu kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?" ucap fuji yang benar-benar ingin mengutuk kizuki karna dia merasa dilecehkan

"aku ada urusan lain besok. Mungkin pertandingan kedua aku akan ikut" gadis itu lalu meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja "buchou, aku ada keperluan besok jadi aku minta izin untuk tidak datang" kizuki mendekati tezuka yang ada di samping lapangan bersama anggota regular yang lainnya

"ada apa memangnya?" tezuka tak bisa begitu saja memberi izin pada kizuki sebelum mengetahui alasannya

"biarkan dia tezuka, apa besok jadwal check-up mu?" tanya ryuzaki-sensei datang mendekat

"hmm" kizuki mengangguk "sebenarnya jadwalnya hari ini, tapi dokterku bilang kalau dia sedang ada di luar kota dan baru kembali nanti malam jadi dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah sakit besok" terang kizuki

"tentu saja kau boleh pergi, biar inui yang mengurus masalah data pertandingan yang nanti akan diberikan padamu" ucap ryuzaki-sensei. Dan dengan itu kizuki segera berlari ke luar gerbang seishun gakuen dimana mobil ibunya sudah terparkir disana

"check-up tadi, massaka..." fuji yang sudah bisa bergerak menemui teman-temannya

"kau benar, kalian tahu kalau dia pemain kidal bukan? Sebenarnya karna suatu kecelakaan dia mengalami luka yang mirip dengan tezuka" jelas ryuzaki-sensei kemudian dia menghela napas "dari pada kecelakaan itu bisa dibilang percobaan pembunuhan"

"eh, pembunuhan?" kikumaru sontak berteriak kaget atas ucapan ryuzaki-sensei

"apa maksud anda sensei?" tanya oishi

"luka itu disengaja. Berbeda dengan tezuka yang lukanya berasal dari perkelahian yang tidak sengaja dengan kakak kelas. Orang yang melukai lengan kizuki sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatnya berhenti dari dunia tennis" jelasnya

"apa maksudnya sengaja?" tanya momoshiro

"aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi dua tahun yang lalu, seseorang menantang ryoma untuk bertanding. Namun orang itu menggunakan kekerasan kepada ryoma hingga dia memaatahkan lengan kanan ryoma. Dokter sudah memfonis bahwa dia tak akan bisa lagi bermain tennis dengan tangan kanannya. Ditengah keadaannya itu dia memohon kepada kizuki yang seorang pemain kidal untuk mengajarinya. Orang yang mematahkan lengan ryoma menjadi marah setelah tahu bahwa dia masih bermain tennis dengan tangan kiri. Dan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, orang itu menjebak kizuki dengan cara yang sama untuk mematahkan tangan kirinya" jelas ryuzaki-sensei

"sonna, hal seperti itu pernah terjadi pada echizen dan yuki?" tanya kawamura

"ryoma yang seorang pemain normal menjadi pemain kidal, kizuki yang pemain kidal menjadi pemain normal. Kalau saja bukan karna kejeniusan mereka, mereka pasti sudah depresi berat" jelas ryuzaki-sensei

"apa maksud anda?" oshi bertanya

"orang itu pernah mematahkan lengan pemain lain selain ryoma dan kizuki. bukan hanya satu dua, tapi setiap pemain pro yang tidak dia sukai dia hancurkan. Diantara mereka, banyak yang berhenti dari tennis, beberapa depresi berat karna trauma dan tak bisa melanjutkan hidup, dan aku dengar ada satuorang yang bahkan sampai bunuh diri" jelas ryuzaki-sensei

"bunuh diri? Hanya karna tak bisa main tennis?" tanya kikumaru

"orang itu juga merusak mental lawan ke titik terendah dia akan hancur. Kizuki adalah pemain tipe mental jadi penyiksaan mentalnya tak berhasil. Tapi ryoma..." ryuzaki-sensei berhenti sejenak "percayakah kalian kalau dia dulunya orang yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum?"

"eh? Ochibi? Orang yang ceria? Bagaimana?" kikumaru mencoba membayangkannya tapi gagal

"yah, aku Cuma tahu sampai situ. Semua kembali latihan" teriak ryuzaki-senseidan mengakhiri pembicaraan

"kelihatannya echizen memiliki banyak rahasia" inui mencatat semua yang ia dengar di buku catatan miliknya. Dia penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud senseinya yang sudah menghancurkan karir ryoma dan kizuki

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, upacara pembukaan musim gugur telah selesai dan kini waktunya seigaku untuk bertanding. Kizuki tidak hadir karna sedang menjalani check-up di rumah sakit. Dan kali ini seigaku menerima kemenangan mutlak dari semua pertandingan

Seusai pertandingan, seigaku dikejutkan oleh hyotei yang juga berhasil memenangkan semua pertandingan

"tezuka, kelihatannya kondisimu cukup baik meski tanpa anak itu? Hah?" sudah jelas kalau atobe merujuk pada ryoma, semua juga tahu itu

"jadi dia benar-benar pergi ke amerika?" tanya oshitari

"oh, kelihatannya aku melihat beberapa wajah baru" fuji menengok dua anak berambut hitam dan pirang berada di sana

"mereka anggota reguler hyotei yang baru" jawab atobe "kelihatannya bukan hanya seigaku yang memiliki peri emas"

"perkenalkan, yurara mine desu! Tahun pertama klub tennis hyotei" ucap si rambut pirang, dia terlihat sangat bersahabat dengan mata oranye yang serupa matahari senja

"yuara mikaru, ngomong-ngomong dimana manajer kalian?" si rambut hitam langsung bertanya tanpa perkenalan yang benar

"manajer, maksudmu yuki?" tanya momoshiro "bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia manajer kami?"

"dia sendiri yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang dia akan menjadi manager klub yang memenangkan kejuaraan nasional berkat bantuan seorang pangeran yang sombong" mikaru kelihatan kesal

"pangeran sombong... massaka..." kikumaru hendak berbicara sebelum semua orang tahu maksudnya, baik seigaku maupun hyotei langsung terbayang wajah sombong super rookie seigaku

"cotto, mikaru-san! Aku tak tahu kalau ryoma-san dan kizuki-san ada di seigaku" partnernya mine terlihat terkejut "kenapa kau tak pernah bilang hal ini sebelumnya" mikaru sadar bahwa dia telah membuka sebuah kotak pandora

"kalian kenal dengan echizen?" atobe bertanya pada anak buah barunya

"tentu saja, dia teman lama kami. Dia juga pemain yang sangat hebat" mine terlihat sangat mengagumi ryoma "tapi sayangnya setengah tahun yang lalu dia menghilang" dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedih

"menghilang? Echizen?" oishi nampak tak percaya "setengah tahun yang lalu itu artinya tahun ajaran baru iya kan?"

"musim semi tahun ini, setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar si echizen itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dia tak pernah mengatakan akan ke sekolah mana dan juga keluarganya pindah" jelas mikaru "tunggu, kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal ini pada kalian? Ayo pergi mine!" mikaru berbalik diikuti mine sementara anggota hyotei yang lain hanya diam di tempat

"ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya moodnya sedang kacau" ucap atobe "baiklah tezuka, aku tunggu kau difinal! Jangan sampai kalah!"

* * *

Hari kedua pertandingan musim gugur telah tiba, dan keadaan kizuki juga ikut hadir, akhirnya dia ikut bersama tim seigaku lainnya ke pertandingan

"ngomong-ngomong apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama yuara mikaru dan yurara mine?" tanya inui tiba-tiba

"yuara dan yura? Mereka teman lamaku. Bagaimana senpai tahu mereka?" kizuki sedikit terkejut kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu "seingatku mereka ada di hyotei, apa senpai bertemu dengan mereka?"

"mereka ada di tim yang sama denganmu?" fuji bertanya

"di sekolah kami dulu tim tennis perempuan dan laki-laki menjadi satu. Karna itu aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Malah mereka juga masuk ke tim utama bersama denganku dan ryoma" kizuki mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan fuji

"orang seperti apa mereka?" tezuka bertanya. Kizuki sedikit heran, tidak biasanya tezuka penasaran dengan kemampuan seseorang, mungkin karna mereka adalah teman dari ryoma dan kizuki makanya dia sedikit tertarik

"yuara adalah tipe kecepatan. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih cepat dari dia. Saat darmawisata dulu, dia pernah ketinggalan bus dan dia berlari mengejarnya sampai tempat tujuan yang berjarak 30km. Dia terlambat lima menit dari bus berangkat dan bisa menyusul setengah jam setelah bus sampai" jelas kizuki. semua kelihatan syok mendengar pernyataan itu

"aku yakin kamio dari fudomine dan oshitari dari shitenhouji tak akan bisa melakukan itu" mengingat seberapa cepatnya mereka momoshiro mencoba untuk membandingkan mereka berdua

"lalu bagaimana si rambut kuning itu?" tanya kaidoh, kelihatannya dia lebih mudah mengingat warna rambut seseorang daripada namanya

"yura? Dia tipe keseimbangan, artinya dia pemain akrobatik seperti kikumaru senpai dan mukahi dari hyotei. Oh dia juga net player seperti akutagawa dari hyotei dan marui dari rikkaidai" jelas kizuki

"pemain akrobatik dan net play ya? Kurasa dia pemain yang tangguh" ucap kawamura

"jangan pernah percaya dengan senyumannya selama pertandingan, kalau kau menganggap dia orang baik ketika bertanding melawannya maka saat itu kau akan kalah" kizuki memperingatkan

"ngomong-ngomong soal itu, hari ini rikkaidai dan shitenhouji ada pertandingan bukan? Sedangkan kita hari ini tak ada pertandingan kah?" kikumaru menguap di udara yang lumayan dingin itu

"eiji, jangan menguap! Kita disini untuk melihat lawan kita selanjutnya bersama rikaidai dan shitenhouji" ucap oishi memarahi double partnernya itu

"tapi rasanya membosankan tanpa bertanding" kikumaru kembali menguap "ngomong-ngomong yuki-chan... are, yuki-chan?" dia ingin bertanya sebelum menyadari bahwa managernya telah menghilang.

"sial, anak itu cepat sekali kalau masalah kabur" momoshiro mencoba untuk mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga

* * *

"pertandingan kita akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, jadi jangan coba yang aneh-aneh fumai" sang kapten rikkaidai itu melirik pada anggota kelas satu yang baru pindah ke rikkaidai beberapa minggu yang lalu dan dengan ajaibnya berhasil mengalahkan kirihara sehingga diterima di tim regular

"aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu, lagipula lawan kita sekolah yang tidak terkenal. Ini akan sangat membosankan" anak berambut merah itu menjawab sambil menguap. Dia memakai seragam rikkaidai dengan celana panjang dan sepatu putih diselingi merah. Rambutnya merah pendek dan matanya juga berwarna merah seperti rambutnya di seragamnya tertulis nama fumai kirara

"aku akan bacakan susunan pemain" seorang gadis berambut putih sepunggung memegang sebuah kertas "double 2 marui senpai dan kuwahara senpai, double 1 yagyuu senpai dan niou senpai, single 3 kirihara senpai, single 2 sanada senpai, single 1 yukimura buchou!"

"fumai tidak bermain?" tanya marui

"aku tidak ingin, kalian bisa mengambil pestanya" fumai berlalu begitu saja "karna aku tidak main maka aku akan..." dia hendakpergi saat sanada mencekram kerahnya

"matte, kau tetap disini. Kau harus melihat pertandingan kami meskipun kau tidak ingin" ucap sanada

"kau sangat suka melarikan diri seperti adikmu" gadis berambut putih itu berpendapat

"shiori, kau juga tak main?" tanya marui pada gadis itu

"aku tak terlalu tertarik, lagipula aku adalah manager yang harus memaksimalkan kemenangan tim" ucap gadis itu

"manager macam apa yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada pemain utama?" kirihara merasa kesal karna dia dikalahkan gadis itu

"yah, senpai saja yang terlalu lemah" kepala kirihara merasa berkedut mendengar sindiran manager rikkaidai

"hentikan itu shiori! Kita harus pergi" fumai menghentikan pertengkaran antara kedua anggota itu dan menarik shiori menjauh

"matte! Kau bilang kau akan melihatpertandingan kami bukan?" sanada menarik kerah belakang fumai namun dengan satu gerakan fumai berhasil menghindari tangan sanada

"gomen, senpai! Ada rapat dengan teman lama! Kelihatannya fuji syunsuke dari seigaku berhasil dikalahkan oleh manager mereka seperti kirihara senpai" yukimura yang pertama kali sadar akan apa yang dikatakan fumai

"nani?" selanjutnya sanada. Kirihara sadar paling akhir

"apa manager itu teman lama kalian? Kalau begitu aku ingin menemuinya" tanya yukimura

"yah" fumai hanya mengangguk "aku akan pergi sebentar, dan sebelum kalian sadar aku akan kembali" dan dia hilang bersama dengan shiori yang sebelumnya menyerahkan kertas pada sanada

"dasar tukang ilusi, dia dengan mudahnya menghilang" sindir niou pada sosok yang sudah menghilang dari sana

"niou-kun! jangan lupa kalau kau juga tukang ilusi" yagyuu mengingatkan partnernya itu

"baiklah semua bersiap! Aku pastikan mereka tak akan selamat jika berani kembali" yukimura dengan entengnya berbicara dan berbalik pergi. Memberikan aura tidak mengenakkan pada anggota regular rikkaidai, dan juga semacam himbauan bagi mereka yang tak mau mengikutinya akan kehilangan nyawa mereka.

* * *

(Hyotei)

"semua, mulai latihan!" teriak kapten hyotei itu. Saat ini hyotei sedang melakukan latihan. Pertandingan mereka baru akan terlaksana dua hari mendatang yaitu pada hari ke-4 babak pertama pertandingan musim gugur "dimana dua anak baru itu?" atobe bertanya pada oshitari yang baru saja selesai berlari

"yuara sedang berlari bersama shishido sedangkan yurara mungkin bersama gakuto" jawab oshitari

"kenapa yuara berlari bersama shishido? Bukankah yang punya keahlian berlari itu yurara?" atobe merasa kebingungan dengan kemiripan nama anggota barunya

Oshitari menarik napas panjang "yuara mikaru adalah orang yang memiliki kecapatan monster itu sedangkan yurara mine orang dengan permainan akrobatik. Kau sudah salah sejak awal"

"ah, yah itu maksudku" mungkin karna seorang bangsawan jadi atobe merasa malu dia tak bisa mengingat anggota timnya dengan benar

"aku sudah selesai!" shishido terkapar di dekat atobe dan oshitari yang ada di pintu masuk lapangan

"shishido? Apa yang terjadi?" atobe bertanya pada shishido yang tersungkur ditanah sambil mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"aku sama sekali tak mengerti, apakah anak itu monster? Kami sudah berlari tiga puluh putaran namun dia tidak menurunkan kecepatan ataupun kehabisan napas" atobe dan oshitari melirik pada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam sedang berlari dengan kecepatan konstan "dia bahkan lebih cepat dari pada putaran pertama"

"apa benar kalian memulai start bersama? Dia seperti baru saja berlari" oshitari takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia lalu mendekati ootori yang memegang stopwatch sambil mencatat sesuatu "apa yang kau lakukan ootori?" oshitari menemukan nama yuara dan shishido beserta daftar waktu putaran

"yuara memintaku mencatat perolehan waktunya" oshitari menemukan waktu yang diperlukan yuara untuk berlari semakin lama semakin cepat. Kini ia sudah ada pada putaran ke empat puluh

"sudah cukup, kenapa kau tidak melakukan latihan yang lain saja?" atobe menghentikan yuara yang akan memasuki putaran ke-41

"ah, buchou maaf. Aku akan segera mulai mengambil bola" dia hendak pergi sebelum dihentikan oleh atobe

"apa kau tidak merasa kelelahan berlari sejauh itu?" atobe mendapati napas pemuda itu masih stabil. 'sungguh, berapa banyak stamina yang dia miliki?' atobe membatin dalam hatinya

"saat masih di amerika, aku sering pulang pergi dari rumah ke rumah nenekku yang kata ayahku berjarak 25 km dengan jalan kaki" atobe, oshitari dan ootori membeku.

"oh ya, aku baru ingat, diantara kau dan echizen mana yang lebih kuat?" tanya oshitari

"hah?" mikaru meminta oshitari mengulang pertanyaannya

"aku tanya apabila kalian bertanding mana yang lebih kuat?" tanya oshitari

"tentu saja si pangeran gadungan itu akan menang, dia bahkan..." mikaru mengepalkan tangan erat seperti sedang kesal

"dia berhasil dikalahkan ryoma-san 6 game to love dalam lima belas menit" mine tiba-tiba datang dan menjelaskan

"diam kau mine! Itu dulu, sekarang aku pasti bisa mengalahkan dia" bentak mikaru pada partnernya itu

"kalau kau suka menyerang orang yang sedang terluka maka aku tak akan bersimpati apabila kau dikalahkan olehnya" mine semakin membuat mikaru panas

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau latihan bersama gakuto?" tanya oshitari

"mukahi-senpai mengusirku setelah kalah tiga set. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat mikaru-san" jelas mine. Semuanya juga tak akan kaget mengenai hal itu. Malah mereka akan kaget jika mine yang bisa mengalahkan oshitari kalah melawan mukahi

"apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya mikaru

"mungkin saja kau masih akan dikalahkan olehnya. bagaimanapun juga dia sanggup mengalahkan atobe-buchou dengan tie break sebanyak 119-117" ucap mine. sekarang giliran kepala atobe yang berkedut

"hoi, apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, ha?" tanya atobe dengan marah

"apa salah? gomen, soalnya kizuki-san bilang seperti itu!" mine menjawab dengan datar membuat kepala atobe semakin sakit

"bukannya salah hanya saja..." atobe benar-benar ingin mencincang anak itu. Kelihatannya dia anak yang baik tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari mikaru

"jadi ini ya hyotei?" ucap seseorang. Atobe, oshitari, shishido, ootori, mikaru dan mine segera menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan dua orang berseragam rikkai. Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut merah dan yang perempuan memiliki rambut putih

"siapa kalian, hah? Kenapa orang asing bisa masuk kemari?" tanya atobe

"penjaga mengijinkan kami masuk, jadi sah-sah saja" jawab yang perempuan

"fumai, shiori, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" mikaru berucap dengan datar seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa

"kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya oshitari

"ossasiburi desu, kirara-san! Kizuna-san!" mine menyambut mereka membuat keadaan semakin membingungkan

"aku sudah memberi perintah untuk tak mengijinkan siapapun dari sekolah lain untuk masuk. Apalagi kalian terang-terangan memakai seragam rikkai, bagaimana cara kalian masuk?" tanya atobe

"buchou, mereka itu penipu, si rambut merah fumai kirara adalah seorang ilusionist. Dan yang satunya lagi bisa melakukan hipnotis. Mungkin mereka menghipnotis penjaga gerbang untuk membiarkan mereka masuk" mikaru menepuk dahinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya di sekolahnya dulu, untuk urusan mengintai selalu diberikan pada mereka berdua

"seperti biasa ucapanmu menyakitkan, yuara!" jawab kirara merasa tersindir

"kami datang hanya untuk menyapa dan akan segera kembali, jika tidak yukimura-buchou akan membunuh kami" si gadis rambut putih shiori kizuna mebgatakan tujuan mereka

"yah karna itu kami akan pergi dah!" dan hanya dalam beberapa kali kedipan mata mereka sudah menghilang

"sugoi, sasuga kizuna-san! Benar-benar seperti hantu!" ucap mine terkagum

"sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka kemari?" mikaru tak habis pikir

"yosh! Yuara, yurara! Karna mereka kenalan kalian jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasiku segera lari seratus putaran" atobe memberi perintah dengan seenaknya. Dua orang itu hendak protes ketika mereka merasakan aura yang kelam mulai muncul dari tubuh kapten mereka

* * *

Di bangku anggota shitenhouji terlihat seseorang yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Dia sama sekali tak melihat pertandingan rekan timnya

"mikazuki-san! Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya seorang anak yang lebih pendek darinya "kalau ada masalah biarkan aku mengetahuinya" ucapnya

"tsubasa?" pemuda itu melirik rekannya "tidak apa, itu bukan masalah penting. Hanya saja aku teringat masa lalu. Entah kenapa rasanya bermain disini sangat berbeda dengan disana" ucapnya. Tsubasa terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya mengeti apa yang dimaksud partnernya itu

"benar juga! Disini jauh lebih menyenangkan" ucap tsubasa setuju dengan mikazuki

"oi, mikazuki, miki! Giliran kalian" ucap sang kapten shitenhouji shiraishi "apa kalian sudah siap?" mikazuki hanya menyeringai

"tentu saja, buchou pikir aku siapa?" ucapnya bangga sambil membawa raketnya

"yosh! Akira dan tsubasa! Menangkan double 1 ini!" sang rookie tooyama kintarou memberi semangat walau kelihatannya mulai sekarang dia tak akan menjadi super rookie lagi

"double 1, shitenhouji mikazuki akira, miki tsubasa pair" wasit memberi aba-aba

"baiklah tsubasa! Ayo segera kita selesaikan ini" mikazuki kembali bersemangat, walau pikirannya masih berada pada kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu

* * *

Di sebuah mobil, seorang pemuda terbangun karna keramaian jalan. Entah kenapa matanya meneteskan setetes air mata yang mulai mengering, dia bahkan tak sadar kapan dia tertidur atau kapan dia menangis. Yang ia tahu adalah hal yang membuatnya menangis.

Ingatan pemuda itu berputar pada tujuh tahun yang lalu. Awal dari segalanya, awal dari pembentukan tim bodoh yang berakhir mengenaskan

* * *

(7 tahun yang lalu, hirai gakuen)

Seorang anak berambut hijau memukul bola tennis dengan sangat kuat, namun bola itu masih bisa dikembalikan oleh lawan mainnya, seseorang yang seumuran dengan mereka dan memiliki rambut merah

"echizen! Fumai! Sudah waktunya kita kembali" teriak seorang anak yang juga seumuran dengan mereka dari luar lapangan tennis. Seorang anak berambut kuning dengan mata biru sejernih lautan

"ah, miracle! Kami segera kesana" teriak anak berambut hijau. Dua anak itu berhenti bermain dan menghampiri temannya tersebut

Anak itu miracle astrew, adalah awal dari segalanya...

* * *

 **/Miracle Heart\\\\\**

 **Bagaimana? Panjang bukan? Saya ingin membuat flash back. Tapi rasanya kurang enak kalau semua tokoh belum dikenalkan, jadi di chapter ini ke enam oc lainnya saya paksain untuk masuk demi kelanjutan cerita.**

 **Jadi, chapter berikutnya itu tentang flash back masa lalu. Juga tentang luka yang diderita ryoma dan kizuki. mungkin flash back ini akan menjadi dua atau tiga chapter karna saya bermaksud untuk memasukkan semua flash back cerita pada bagian ini agar nanti tidak ada selingan lagi. Tapi namanya juga manusia, kita tak akan tahu bagaimana jadinya**

 **Chapter ini agak maksa kan? Karna berulang kali saya mengubah chapter ini karna ada hal yang tidak sesuai. Dan hasil akhirnya adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipahami. Saya harap pembaca sekalian menikmati cerita dari saya**

 **Saya menerima saran apapun. Mengkritik juga boleh tapi tolong jangan terlalu pedas karna takutnya nanti malah trauma**

 **Ok! See you next chapter**


End file.
